


替身男主 Fake Protagonist

by BishopReborn



Category: LeeTay, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishopReborn/pseuds/BishopReborn
Summary: Lee发觉自己喜欢上了Tay，但Tay的心却已经被另外一个人占据。要如何做，才能得到Tay的爱？
Relationships: Lee Thanat Lowkhunsombat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 9





	1. Part 1

前言：

我明白我们的爱没有可能  
即使付出全部所有  
也无法改变你的心

——《替身男主》

（一）  
第一次发现自己喜欢的对象是男性的时候，Tay感到了一阵巨大的惶恐，就好像被人朝着胃部狠狠地揍了一拳，那团血肉痉挛得像是要把昨晚吃下去的食物都挤出来。

他手脚发软，呼吸急促，脸色却是煞白——尽管因为肤色黝黑的关系没有人能看出来——迫切地想要从演播厅里夺路而逃。

恍惚间他甚至看到了幻象，地面裂开了血盆大口，往下是无尽的岩浆，刀山火海，密密麻麻的恶鬼伸长腐烂的满是疮痍的手臂，发出无声的呻吟呐喊——佛教传说中的地狱从未如此活灵活现。

“Tay，Tay？你还好吗？”身边的人偷偷拉了拉他的袖子，把他从幻象里扯了出来。

“我没事我没事。”Tay囫囵着低声回了一句。

New有些诧异地盯着他看了一秒，然后移开眼去，继续回答主持人的提问。

这个风波就这样轻易地过去了，发生在一个人心灵中的地震，对于恍然不觉的他人来说，宛如露珠入海，毫无波澜。

Tay悄悄按住自己的胸口，有些难受地咬紧下唇，尽管他努力克制自己，眼睛却违背意志看向了身旁的人。

认识New是很早的事情了，那时候他们都还在朱拉隆功念书，共同参加了5Live的选拔面试，对彼此的第一观感并不是很好，甚至Tay还暗暗觉得，自己和这个人，大概率是无法成为好朋友的。

New Thitipoon，尽管长着一张白净可爱的脸，依然符合大众对理工科男的刻板印象——性格内向，独来独往，节目录制一结束，就匆匆离开，几次三番拒绝大家热情的夜宵邀请，显得很不合群的样子。

而Tay呢，简直就是New的反面，在学校就是仪仗队的领队，外向、话多、友善，和谁都能打成一片，也绝对不会错过任何一次聚会。

几个月后，大概是New Thitipoon突然意识到，或许自己应该更合群一点，睡觉也不见得有那么重要，破天荒地加入了他们的夜宵漫谈，才终于和大家熟悉了起来。

既是校友又是同事，见面的机会本来就多，加上New通过了面试，成功打入了他和Off——他玫瑰园的老校友——的小圈子，Tay和New就逐渐熟络了起来。

但那个时候，他对New的感觉并没有什么特别。这份友情，开端平平无奇，过程也波澜不惊，想必结局也不会叫人惊奇。

……大概？

（二）  
从青春期开始，男男女女为爱痴狂的姿态就常常令Tay感到迷惑不解。这些人在恋爱的时候山盟海誓，要死要活，可是分了手，多半没几个月，身边就又有了新欢，开启了下一轮循环。

由此可见，被称为“爱情”的这种东西，实在也没有什么可贵的。

他一头埋进学习，没有被情爱牵绊，倒是“因祸得福”，中学六年连拿了六年的满绩，顺理成章地进入了朱拉隆功。

随着年龄增长，身边的朋友或早或晚地脱离了单身，和恋人成双成对，但快乐的母胎单身Tawan Vihokratana并不为此感到困扰。繁忙的学习、工作以及社交占据了他大部分的精力，以至于他都没有时间细想其他的事情，就这样错过了校园恋爱的最后时机。

“P’Tay，她为什么要这样对我？是我不好吗？”有一天，一个学弟这样对他倾诉，失恋的痛苦令他在酒后泪流满面。

Tay连忙安慰道：“没事的没事的，不是你的问题，是她不懂得珍惜。”

但学弟仿佛没有听见他的安慰一般，自顾自地说了下去：“我现在真的好难受啊，整颗心就像是被刀子割开了一般，整个世界都变得不真实了……”

Tay从没恋爱过，当然无法体会他说的“心脏被刀割开”的感觉，又害怕自己说了什么不该说的让他更加难受，只好悻悻地拍了拍后辈的肩膀。

并不是没有遇到过有好感的异性，但都没有喜欢到足以令他想要为之改变并放弃现下的生活。

而别人对他的好感，在某些时候甚至成为了一种负担——如果直白地说出“对不起呐，可是我真的对你没有感觉”这样的话，对方应该会很难过吧？可是，勉强自己接受对方，他也是做不到的。那就装作迟钝不知道吧，时间久了，对方也就心领神会了。

再看看这位可怜的学弟，他不由得生出一种暗自的庆幸。

你看，不恋爱，避免了多少无端端的烦恼啊！

然而，生活中总是被不大不小的灾难围绕的TayTawan，就真的能躲过爱情这注定的一劫吗？

（三）  
喜欢上New，对Tay而言，与其说是幸福，不如说是一场从天而降的灾难。

New Thitipoon性向为直，取向为女，这份恋情注定没有结果。

意识到自己感情的Tay感觉自己变成了一个任人宰割的可怜虫。

他无数次提醒自己：“清醒一点啊Tay！New可是个有女朋友的人啊！”可是无论把这句话说多少遍，心脏这个执拗的家伙，总是违背自己的意志，不管不顾地为好友加速跳动。

佛祖啊，世界上竟然有这样不合理的事情吗？为什么自己要无端端地喜欢上一个同性，并且这个同性还是自己数年的好友？

但即使对天长吼，也不会有任何回答。

所有的双人活动都变成了一种折磨。他们常像恋人一样地挽手、拥抱，但Tay很清楚，一切都只是工作，自己这份不合时宜的爱只会让朋友感到困扰，离开聚光灯，他就该退回到好友的位置。

和所有经历不幸的人一样，Tay也经历了否认、逃避到接受的过程。幸好，他的朋友很多，工作很忙，可以把日程表填得满满当当的 ，将自己从胡思乱想的泥淖中拔出来，维持表面上的风平浪静，照旧和New吵吵闹闹。

时间久了，也就忘记了自己在爱他。甚至可以装作若无其事地样子，在New和女友的照片下评论：“啊，女朋友很漂亮，你们很般配。”

只有偶尔心脏的抽痛在提醒自己，其实这份爱情从未退却，但没关系，只是一点点的心痛而已，他还可以忍受。

也就是那个时候，在工作和恋情的双重重压下，Tay的失眠问题变得愈发突出。

一闭上眼睛，白天被繁忙的工作压下去的烦恼全部卷土重来，无数个念头好像水烧开时的气泡，争先恐后地在脑海中翻涌。

在漆黑而漫长的深夜里，爱而不得的苦涩总是一次又一次戳穿他故作云淡风轻的谎言，让他在黑暗中保持清醒。

（四）  
“……其实，我们今天能站在这个舞台上，包括我能站在New的身边，都要归功于《Kiss Me Again》这部剧，非常感谢，如果没有这部剧的话，我今天估计也只能当个旁观者，帮他拍拍照而已。”

在向粉丝致谢的时候，Tay发自内心地说道。一旁的New很快接上：“就算没有这部电视剧，我们也还是很好的朋友。”

Tay笑了一下，看向身边的人，拿起话筒正想说些什么，New却很快抢走了话头：“你是不是想永远和我在一起？”

已经麻木了很久的心脏忽然猛烈地抽痛了一下，他终于体会到了学弟曾经说过的“心脏被刀割开”的感觉，一瞬间，笑容“倏”地从他的脸上隐没了，他无法自控地转过头去，深深地看了一眼心上之人，却只在对方的脸上看到了与往常拌嘴时别无二致的笑意。

——New不明白，很可能永远也不会明白。

爱一个人是痛苦的吗？

答案对于Tay来说是确定的。

如果有一颗药，吃了就能使人失去爱的能力，Tay想自己会毫不犹豫地一口吞下。

自己真的是可怜又可笑啊，这样想着，他竟然又能自如地露出笑容了。

（五）

“我喜欢你。”这句话多少次曾经在嘴边，却无法说出。

和New的距离忽远忽近，最终变成了一场西西弗斯式的苦行——当他和西西弗斯一样，怀着希望把巨石推向山顶的时候，无情的命运就会一次次让巨石滚落山巅。

一个人恋爱的状态是很难隐藏的，不停地看手机，对着Line的界面傻笑都是向外传递着明确的信号，即使迟钝如Tay，也感受到了好友身上的粉红泡泡。

“是Kik吗？”Tay就这样身不由己地问了出来。

New也直爽地承认了：“嗯。”

聚餐时的喧闹瞬间远离，Tay只感觉自己的心脏好像落入了泥沼，一直一直地陷落。

就这样吧，他对自己说，退回到一个普通好友的位置。所有的痛苦都是来自不恰当的期待，庸人自扰，不就是如此吗？

“你怎么啦？饭不好吃吗？”New注意到了他的异常。

像是猫被踩中了尾巴，慌乱中的Tay差点打翻了盛汤的碗：“啊……有点不合胃口。”

New眼疾手快地固定住汤碗，笑着说：“真难得啊，健康食品还有不合你胃口的时候。”

换了以往，他一定会说出一大通反驳的话，但今天，他却只是勉为其难地笑了笑。

大概是Tay的脸色真的有点难看，New也不再取笑他，反而说：“那下回让他们不要定这家了。”

Tay魂不守舍地放下勺子：“呃呃……”


	2. Part2

（六）  
“Lee，你今天在曼谷吗？结束了要不要一起过来吃夜宵？Ssing、FIrst他们也在。”

接到P’Tay电话的时候，Lee是很高兴的，但当他发现平常只会念经（企图）早睡早起和吃黑芝麻的P’Tay破天荒地把手伸向鸡尾酒时，Lee开始感觉到事情有些不对劲。

“P’Tay，你点了酒？”

“嗯。”Tay不以为意地说，“一直想尝尝看这种花里胡哨的液体是什么味道。”

曾经在酒吧驻唱的Lee对各种调制酒了若指掌：“这个虽然喝起来甜，但是度数很高的。”

“真的啊？”Tay虽然这么说着，却完全没有听进去，毫不犹豫地往嘴里倒了一大口。

Lee就这样看着他一口气不带歇地喝下一整杯，终于忍不住问：“P’Tay，你真的没事吧？”

“我吗？没事啊。”Tay停下来嘟囔了一句，“没想到这个酒还挺好喝的，像果汁……”他的脸颊被酒精侵染得通红，眼神也变得朦胧起来，看着已经是半醉的样子。Lee以为他会见好就收，结果他却嘟囔着“鸡尾酒也不过如此嘛”又点了一杯杜松子酒。

Lee心里担心，嘴上却忍不住数落：“大叔你这把年纪了喝这么多酒不担心你的肝吗？”

Tay只是摆摆手：“没事的没事的，才喝两杯而已。”

“喂，你别到时候喝得醉醺醺回不了家。”

“真要这样的话，那就拜托你送我一下吧。”Tay就像往常那样不自觉地撒了个娇。等到夜宵结束的时候，Tay果然已经趴在桌子人事不省。送他回家的任务自然落在了开车过来的Lee的身上。

“P’Lee，你一个人没问题吧？”几个弟弟帮他把Tay塞进了副驾驶座

“我一个人搞得定，你们先回家吧。”

“嗯，那就拜托你了。”

Lee帮Tay系好安全带，忽然叹了一口气。

“是遇到什么事情了吗，P’Tay？”他轻声问，但是昏睡中的人只是晃晃脑袋，轻哼了两下。

到了公寓楼下，把Tay扶上楼又是一件重体力活，等到他们终于站在Tay的公寓前时，Lee已经汗流浃背，恼火地想把怀里这个一直扭动的醉汉直接扔在地上了。

Lee拍了拍Tay的脸颊：“P’Tay，P’Tay，醒醒，公寓钥匙你放在哪里了？”

“嗯？钥匙？”Tay费力地半睁开眼睛，思索了好一会，“口袋里？”

Lee“啧”了一声，把手伸到他裤袋里掏钥匙，手机、钱包、收据，甚至还有护身符，各种莫名其妙的东西都掏了出来，就是没有钥匙，眼看Tay又要睡过去了，连忙晃了晃他的肩膀：“Ai’Tay！口袋里没有啊！”——因为确信对方第二天醒来绝对不会有印象，所以连不敬的称呼都喊了出来。

“就在口袋里啊……”Tay口齿不清地嘟哝着，一边指了指胸前的口袋，于是Lee毫不客气地伸进去掏了一通，期间不免和Tay的胸肌产生了一些亲密接触，引得后者哼哼了两声，才终于找到了钥匙，成功进门。

TayTawan的家在某种程度和他本人很像——看似整洁，实际上又是一团乱麻。各种东西粗放地堆叠在一起，任何一个稍有强迫症的人看到都会即刻窒息。

Lee费力地把Tay甩在床上，正准备扬长而去，昏睡中的人却突然呜咽了一声，Lee离开的身影立刻迟疑了，脚下有如被施了妖法，无论如何也无法就这样把这个醉酒的人扔在这里。

犹豫了几秒，Lee认命地转过身去，耐下心问：“P’Tay，很难受吗？”

“唔嗯……有、有点……”

Lee叹了口气：“真拿你没办法。”

这个人，早就警告过他不要喝那么多酒了，知道给别人添了多少麻烦吗？

Tay的公寓Lee之前来过几次，知道他一般把东西放在哪里，熟门熟路地从衣柜里找出他睡觉时常穿的T恤和裤衩，又找来湿毛巾给他擦身体。

可能对前女友们他都没有这样悉心地照顾过吧，但不知道为什么，对这个时不时脱线的人，他的耐心总也用不完似的。

  
等他好不容易给Tay擦完身体，准备为他换上睡衣的时候，Tay却慢悠悠地睁开眼睛：“谁啊？”

他显然还醉着，视线涣散：“New吗？这么亮，已经是早上了吗？我是不是要迟到了？”即使喝到意识不清也还记得第二天的拍摄计划，这份敬业的精神可以说是感人至深了。

Lee咬牙切齿道：“是你爸爸！”

“哈？”Tay眨了眨眼睛，神情困惑又无辜。

Lee Thanat忽然就心软了，他弯下腰，在他耳边轻声说：“P'Tay，好好看清我是谁。”

“我知道你是谁。”Tay咧开一个大大的笑容，伸手将Lee揽在了怀里，“你知道吗？我喜欢你很久了，很久很久了……”他的手指温柔地伸入Lee的发间，仿佛在诱哄孩子一般，指腹小幅度地摩挲着他的头皮。

那一瞬间，Lee感到自己的心脏颤抖了一下。脸颊下面的Tay的胸膛，干燥而温暖，那颗年轻强劲的心脏正在剧烈地搏动着，为他话语里的那个“你”。

“……New，可以喜欢我吗？和我在一起好吗？”

Lee抬起头，正和Tay向下的视线撞在一起。

他的P' Tay神情温柔而羞涩，笼罩着幸福的光芒——那是一个处于恋爱中的人看向恋人的神色，他不会弄错。

苦涩随后而至，在口腔里肆意蔓延。

Lee捂住了心口，明明并不意外，但真的听到他说出来的时候，心还是会痛啊。

“好啊。”他听见自己说。

听到肯定回答的Tay露出心满意足的笑容，终于再度陷入到沉睡中去。于是空荡又拥挤的屋子里只剩下一个清醒的人。

  
（七）  
这一觉睡得很沉，醒来时浑身上下还有一种长久以来的重担突然被卸下的轻松感。

Tay有些纳闷地抓了抓乱成鸡窝的头发：“难道说，酒精的效果有这么神奇？”但很快他又否定了自己的想法：“不，果然醉酒有一次就够了。话说回来，昨晚上把我送回来的是谁啊？”

其实第一杯还没喝完他就已经开始精神恍惚了，后面的事情当然是忘了个精光。

Tay看了看自己身上的衣服，和昨天的不一样，看样子还帮忙换了睡衣，“是Ssing吗？不对，他应该不会有这么细心。”Ssing大概率会把自己一扔了事。那么是First吗？他在想什么，First比Ssing更不靠谱吧，总不可能是Lee吧，Lee Thanat那家伙，没趁机整自己就不错了。  
他掏出手机想要给Ssing发消息问一下，却猛然发现已经过了应该出门的点，立刻把这个事情抛到哪后，匆匆地收拾了一下，打了个摩的赶往公司。

好在曼谷今天不是很堵，等他到的时候，New居然还没到。风水轮流转，终于有一天他可以嘲笑别人迟到了。

大约过了十分钟，New也到了，比起精神焕发的Tay，他看上去有点心事重重，眼下浓浓的黑眼圈让化妆师姐姐也有点发愁：“New啊，你真的要好好补补觉啊。”

“不好意思啊P，最近心情不太好，也不太能睡得着。”

“啊，那这样的话，让P’Tay多陪陪你吧。”

“他可忙得很，恐怕没有时间呢。”New撇撇嘴，照例开始数落好友。

“可是我看P’Tay昨天还出去聚餐了呐？”

New一摊手：“对啊，我说得就是这种‘忙’啊，朋友太多，忙不过来。”

化妆师把谴责的视线投向Tay：“P’Tay——”

“呃呃，我明白了。”他俩这一唱一和的，Tay招架不住，连忙摆摆手，“待会拍完跟我一块去庙里吧。求佛祖保佑你一切顺利。”

New很想翻一个白眼，但出于对佛祖的尊敬还是忍住了，只是评价道：“不愧是TayTawan。”

  
寺庙是Tay很喜欢的地方。他依然记得很小的时候，奶奶带自己到寺庙参拜，第一次见到金身佛像时的震撼。佛祖看上去是这样的慈悲威严，充满通达的智慧，而被俯瞰的自己又是如此的渺小无知。

走进佛殿内，就可以把俗世的一切都忘在脑后，只要听着僧侣的诵经声，闻着幽幽的焚香，心灵就会获得久违的宁静。当外界的一切压得他喘不过气来的时候，他总是会来到寺庙参拜、做功德，然后在佛像前久久地冥想。

但只有这一次，他屏住呼吸偷偷地看向身边参拜的人，烛光掩映下的New双眼紧闭，双手合十，虔诚地祷告着。

佛祖啊，Tay在心里默默祈祷，如果向您许愿真的能成真的话，请实现New的愿望吧，保佑他平安喜乐，不受伤害。

“感觉好点了吗？”从寺庙出来，他问New。

“嗯，好像好点了。”

“你最近是为什么休息不好啊？”

“因为Kik。”

听到这个名字，Tay的胸口好像被人猛揍了一拳似的，但是他还是成功地隐藏了自己的情绪：“Kik怎么啦？你们又吵架了？”

“不是，是她最近总是收到骚扰信息，IG、推特什么的也是，总是有人给她留很粗鲁的留言，发给我也就算了，怎么能对一个女孩子说这样的话？

“唔……这样做的人确实很过分。”

“Tay，你会觉得这是因为我吗？是我做得不够好所以才让她遭遇这些……”

Tay赶快拍了拍New的肩膀安慰他：“别想那么多啦，你也不可能控制所有人，难免会有几个极端的……”

New却摇了摇头：“你不明白，我也不指望你明白，你都没有恋爱过，不会懂这种想要保护女朋友的心情。”

Tay搭在New肩膀上的指尖微不可见地颤抖了一下。

他像是被烧红的铁烫着了似的收回了手，却笑着说：“是啊，恋爱中的人的心情我真的是很难理解呢。”

  
（八）  
在认识Tay之前，Lee并不相信什么一见钟情的鬼话。他长着一张能令女人疯狂的脸，只要勾勾手指就会有无数女孩自动上门。在爱情中，他从来都不是为爱所困的那一个。

在他看来，爱这种事物，既不高尚，也不卑劣，只是犹如衣食住行般的基本需要而已，他从不主动获取，也不会刻意拒绝——直到Tawan Vihokratana结束了他的不败战绩。

TayTawan似乎从来不知道，自己是一个多么耀眼的人。当他笑起来的时候，世界仿佛都变得更加明亮，单单只是注视着他，心脏就会变得柔软而轻快。

实际上他对P’Tay也并非一见钟情，但爱情的发生，又的的确确是在一瞬间完成的。

那个时候，他还在和女友交往，却已经开始感到疲乏，又对滋生在心中的对同性的陌生感情感到惶恐，陷入了一段迷惘的时期。以至于在采访的时候，Mook嘲笑他说“其实是你对她变心了吧”，他竟没能反驳。

是的，他变心了。

随后没过多久，他和女友就和平分手。

然而，在他未曾注意的时候，Tay却已经先行爱上了New。

Tay是个什么事情都写在脸上的人，但偏偏喜欢New这件事情，却隐瞒得天衣无缝，用数落裹住关心，用打打闹闹藏起爱意，只有在极少数的几个瞬间，他才会露出马脚，让人看到他笑容下的阴翳。

有天他们都在公司，拍摄还没开始，等候的间隙，几个人开始了闲聊，期间New频频看向手机。这种神情Lee很熟悉，直觉到New应该正处于热恋中。当New再一次掏出手机低头回复的时候，Tay忽然很深很深地看了一眼New，神色中露出一丝苦涩。

他以为没有人看到，迅速收起了苦涩的神情，继续和旁边的人插科打诨，却不知道一切都已经落在Lee的眼底。

真没想到，Taytawan也会有暗恋别人的一天。

假戏真做这种桥段不会太俗气了吗？

仅仅是因为和对方成为荧幕上的情侣，就连心都跟着一起沦陷了吗？

Lee既困惑又痛心，还有些难以言喻的愤怒。

P’Tay，你看向他的时候，可知道，我也在看向你吗？


	3. Part3

（九）

TayTawan的迟钝实在是超出了常人的范围——即使是一个在Lee看来都十分可爱的女孩子向他示好，他也能照样目不斜视，对待兄弟一般地对待她。

自己身为硬邦邦的男人，显然更没有优势。无论如何引起对方的注意，在P’Tay的心里，自己也只是一个普通的后辈而已。他对他温柔宽厚，即使被捉弄了也不会真的生气，但这种宽厚就像对待任何一个弟弟妹妹，没有分别。

要如何才能让迟钝慢热的P’Tay发现他的心意，进而喜欢上自己呢？

也是第一次，面对TayTawan，Lee有了望洋兴叹之感。

名叫Taytawan的这名男子，怕不是块石头吧？所有表白，委婉或直接，他不是没有听懂，就是当成恶作剧，从来不往心里去。

从前顺理成章的事情，现在千难万难，Taytawan这座高峰，让Lee这位情场上的常胜将军也感到棘手不已，甚至萌生了一点退意——或许应该等这份感情随着时间自然退却，反正他从来都不是什么长情之人。

转机发生在那个送Tay回家的晚上。

“你知道吗？我喜欢你很久了，很久很久了……New，可以喜欢我吗？和我在一起好吗？”

醉醺醺的人意识不清下说出的话语，像针一般扎在他的心房里。他抬起头来，在Tay期待的目光下给出了肯定的回答：“好啊。”

他的心多么盼望，这句话是对着他说的。

“P’Tay，Tawan……”他望着Tay带着笑意的睡颜，难以言喻的温柔和求而不得的痛苦汇到一起，使他身上一阵冷又一阵热，最后化为酸涩，从眼底流泻出来。

直到这一刻他才确定，对这个人的喜欢早已令他无法自拔。

Lee情不自禁地伸出手去，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，低声呢喃：“为什么不可以喜欢我呢P’Tay？我一定不会让你难过的。”

可是Tay根本不可能听到他的话，他只是皱了皱鼻子，扭过头去寻找一个更舒服的睡姿，于是Lee指尖下只剩下一片虚空，如同他瞬间空了的心脏。Lee缓缓地收回手，眼神却一点点变得坚决起来。

Tay不是不能喜欢同性，既然New可以得到P’Tay的心，为什么他不可以？

（十）

收工在即，Lee刚放下电吉他，就收到了TayTawan的讯息。

“Lee，那天是你送我回家吗？抱歉这么久才记起来这件事。真是麻烦你了，改天P请你吃饭。”

“不要改天了P，就今天吧，我马上下班了，到时候在公司楼下见可以吗，我开车载你？”Lee飞快地回了Tay的消息。

Tay回得很简短：“OK。”Lee在心里欢呼了一声。

“P’Lee，晚上聚餐，你一起去吗？”Gunsmile问。

“不了，抱歉呐Gun，我约了朋友。”

“朋友哦？”Gunsmile嗅觉灵敏,面对八卦犹如猎犬发现了猎物，“怕不是fan（女朋友）吧？”

Lee意识到自己的笑容有些太过放肆，立刻收了起来：“不要想太多，P’Tay啦。”

“哦P’Tay啊……”Gunsmile顿时失去了兴趣走开了。

Lee摇了摇头。

年轻人就是这样的天真，有时候真相就在他们面前，他们却常常视而不见。

刚出电梯就看到了等在大厅的Tay，对方笑着招了招手，露出洁白整齐的八颗门牙。

“等很久了吗P'Tay？”

“没有，我也是刚到啦。”

Lee一走到他身边，Tay的手就自然地搭在了他的肩膀上：“今天排练怎么样？顺利吗？”

比起Line上冷若冰霜，已读不回的TayTawan，线下的P’Tay简直就是名副其实的小太阳。此刻被这颗太阳照耀着的Lee心里早已柔情涌动，嘴上却依旧不依不饶：“虽然我水平一般，但是还不用P’Tay来担心。上回录节目的情形你忘了吗？你还是自己多练练歌吧。”

Tay被噎了一下，嘟囔了一句：“这家伙嘴巴也太毒了吧。”

“什么呀P？”

Tay飞快地摆摆手：“没有没有，待会儿你想去哪里吃？”

“就……也不想吃什么大鱼大肉，就想吃点家常的，简单的。”

“家常的，简单的？”Tay陷入了深思。

“P’Tay有经常会去吃的小店吗？家附近的那种，比如Bang Phai Thong……是叫这个名字吗？”

“嘿咦！你怎么会知道这家店？”Tay一下睁大眼睛看他，他夸张的反应每一次都能让Lee笑出来。

“我上回听到P推荐了啊。”

“啊是这样。我大概知道了，有家猪脚饭很好吃，就在我家楼下不远。”

“行啊。”

“两份猪脚饭。”Tay熟门熟路地点着单，“再要六串烤猪肉，多加辣，谢谢。”

色泽诱人的猪脚饭很快端了上来。

Lee夹了一块，外皮酥脆、肉质鲜嫩又裹着油香，但也只是街头常见的味道。

“怎么样？”Tay眼睛发亮，充满期待地看着他。

Lee坚持细嚼慢咽，等到食物落肚才说：“不错。”

Tay又一下笑得很灿烂：“我有一阵没有来这里吃了，因为要健身，就必须控制饮食。”一边说一边拿起一个肉串，“不过，偶尔放松一下也不要紧啦。Lee，你尝尝看这个。”

他本意是想把肉串递给Lee，然而Lee并没有用手接，反而向前俯身，直接咬了一口，在旁人看来，就好像是Tay在喂他吃一般。

这举动未免有些暧昧，Tay愣了愣，看上去有点困惑。

Lee露出狡黠的笑意：“P’Tay不会觉得我在调戏你吧？”

“哈？没有没有。”

“你的脸上都写了哦，自、作、多、情。”

“喂Lee！”

Lee从他手里接过肉串：“这个肉串很好吃，我很喜欢。”

Tay向来是个不会深想的人，Lee又表现得一切如常，方才的疑惑很快就被他忘到了脑后。

（十一）

“今天很感谢P’Tay请我吃饭。”车子在TayTawan的公寓楼下停稳，Lee对着正准备下车的Tay说。

Tay连忙摆摆手：“什么呀，明明是我该感谢你。”麻烦到N’Lee他已经很不好意思了。

“说到这个……”Lee看上去欲言又止。

“什么？”

“P’Tay下回还是不要喝酒了。”

“不会了不会了。”Tay立刻说，“是不是给你添了很大麻烦？我下回一定注……”

“不是这个。”Lee打断了他。

“哈？”

“喝醉的P’Tay很可爱，还抱着我说话。”

“！！抱、抱着你？”Tay惊恐地瞪大眼睛，直接略过了Lee说他“可爱”这件事，“嘿咦，我没说什么莫名其妙的话吧？”糟了，自己不会是把对New的那点心思全抖搂出来了吧？

他的脸在短短几秒内涨得通红，又由红转白，由白转绿，可谓是精彩纷呈。

Lee习惯性地捋了捋头发，他的动作总是和猫科动物一般带着股优雅劲儿：“没有啊P，你都醉得口齿不清了，我根本听不清你说了什么呐。”

还好。Tay偷偷地舒了口气，要是被Lee看出来就糟了，虽然他并不是个多嘴的人，但是世上没有不透风的墙，万一传出去又被New知道了……

“对了，你最近不是拿到了3WillBeFree的剧本？”

“对啊。”

“感觉怎么样？”

“Chin这个角色，有点困难呢。”

“要我帮你一起顺一下台本吗？”

“好啊，但……不会太麻烦你吗？”

“不麻烦，正好明天中午在公司有事情，晚上就有空了，P呢？”

“晚上可以。”

“那就这么说定咯。”

“呃呃。”Tay推门下车，正要上楼，又被Lee叫住，“等等。”

“什么？”

“你忘记手机了P。”

“啊！“Tay一摸口袋，果然空空如也。

Lee把他的手机递给他，手机感应到位置的变化，屏幕点亮了一瞬间，Tay的神经不自觉地绷紧了——手机锁屏是他和New一起去普吉时拍的照片，但只有两个人投射在地面上的影子。他还没有把双人合照明晃晃放在锁屏上的勇气。

Lee的视线不经意地落在屏幕上，又很快移开，应该是没有看出来，Tay松了口气：“谢谢呐Lee。”

“不用谢我，P’Tay自己下回多长点心吧。走了哦？”

“呃呃，路上小心。”Tay招了招手，目送着白色轿车逐渐远去，直到它消失在道路尽头，才转身往里走。

是错觉吗？今天的N’Lee真的有点奇怪啊。Tay一边上楼一边想。

（十二）

Tay正看着剧本，忽然从天而降一只手夺走了剧本，Tay站起来企图抢回剧本，Lee Thanat却一手举着剧本，一只手把他推开，试了几次无果，Tay只好作罢。

Lee在他旁边坐了下来，读得飞快，几下就翻过一页，笑意在他脸上酝酿成形，最终爆发为一阵大笑。

“喂Lee，别笑了啦！”恼羞成怒的TayTawan一巴掌拍在了Lee Thanat的头上。后者抬起头来，神情无辜又委屈。

于是Tay又立刻被愧疚感淹没了：“P很抱歉，疼吗？”他伸手揉了揉Lee毛绒绒的脑袋。

“疼啊P，这是头，不是石头。”

Tay又连连抱歉：“都怪你笑得太大声了啊！”

“因为这个剧情真的很神奇啊……上个厕所遇到枪击案最后走上了逃亡之路什么的，真的很有你的风格。”Lee用剧本遮住下半张脸，企图把笑意压下去，含笑的双眼却出卖了他。

这个家伙到底是来帮他顺剧本的，还是专程来笑他的？Tay深呼吸了好几下，才把打人的冲动压下去，坐回到Lee的身边。

“但是我很喜欢。”Lee忽然收了戏谑的神色，正经道。

“什么？”

“我觉得这部剧会很精彩。”

Tay眨了眨眼睛。

“P’Tay不用担心，其实你挺适合这个角色的。Chin和你一样，都很可爱。”说这句话的时候，Lee那双水光潋滟的眼睛直直地看向Tay的眼底，满眼都是温柔的笑意。

不知道为什么，Tay忽然觉得Lee的眼神叫他无法直视，心脏跟敲小军鼓似的跳得飞快，双颊也是控制不住地开始发烫泛红，他沉默了几秒，忽然轻轻打了一下Lee的手臂：“喂你这家伙，一天到晚都在胡说什么。”

“哪有胡说。”Lee扬起眉毛，“有钱、温柔善良，人又傻，不可爱吗？”

“……”

Tay又想打人了。


	4. Part4

（十三）

“今天就到这里吧。”Lee放下剧本。

“呃呃。”Tay习惯性掏出手机一看，却吓了一跳：“竟然已经十点了吗？”他抬起头：“Lee，你是不是还要开车回家？”

“是啊P。”Lee一边整理东西一边回答。

“啊，真不好意思啊，那你到家岂不是半夜？”

Lee停下动作抬头：“呃，对啊，不过也还好啦。”工作也经常有拖到半夜甚至凌晨的情况。

“要不……”Tay有些犹豫，“今晚去我家住吧？”

“哈？”

“就这么定了，P先带你去吃夜宵。”Tay就这么自说自话地做了决定，伸手搂住Lee，“我上回发现一家烧烤很不错！”

“你不是要忌口吗P’Tay？”

“是啊，不过偶尔吃一顿又不要紧。”

吃完夜宵到Tay公寓的时候已经十一点多了。

距离上回来Tay的公寓已经过去了大半个月，这里还是一如既往地乱着，甚至更乱了。粉丝寄来的东西，就算过期了Tay也舍不得丢弃，但他偏偏又是个整理无能的人，所以只能乱七八糟地堆起来，搞得这间原本尚算宽敞的公寓像个什么囤积狂的仓库似的。

Lee站在门口，一时不知道该如何落脚。

“啊，抱歉啊Lee，最近太忙都没怎么整理。”Tay不好意思地笑了笑，急急忙忙将几堆还未拆封的礼物从门口搬开，总算是挪出了一条容人行走的羊肠小径。

“P’Tay你生活在这种混乱中不会觉得窒息吗？”Lee很想数落一下Tay，可是面对着Tay的笑容，数落的话就怎么也出不了口了，这家伙一定是有什么蛊惑人心的妖术吧？

“还好吧……”Tay扁了扁嘴。

Lee换了更缓和的语气：“偶尔也要整理一下啊。房子也是我们生活的一部分。”

“知道了知道了。”Tay径直走向卧室的衣柜，翻找了起来，“Lee你要先洗漱吗？”

Lee明白Tay大概率是没有把自己的话听进去了，叹了口气：“呃呃。”

Tay终于从衣柜里找到了需要的东西：“这是粉丝送的睡衣啦，我平常睡觉不穿这个，我俩身材差不多，你应该可以穿的。给，这是全新的内裤。”

“盥洗台下面有新的毛巾和牙刷，杯子的话，你就用我的好了。”

Lee从Tay手里接过一大摞东西，那件深蓝色的丝绸睡衣领口上还绣着明晃晃的“TayNew”，Lee偷偷地撇嘴，把酸酸的味道咽到腹中的那个黑洞里去。

Tay的浴室还算整洁，洗漱用品和护肤品分门别类地放在柜子和盥洗台盆上。Lee放下衣服回身去关门，却忍不住透过门缝偷看房间里的Tay。

Tay正拿着手机，大拇指飞快地敲击着屏幕——十有八九是终于想起了被他遗忘在角落里的某个可怜人——大约是感应到Lee的视线，他向这边看了过来，Lee的目光恰好和他在半空中相遇，出于一种莫名的做贼式的心虚，他“嘭”地一声关上了浴室的门。

Tay莫名其妙地眨了眨眼：N’Lee最近真的很奇怪啊！

（十四）

“P’Tay，我洗好了，你可以去洗了。”Lee擦着头发从浴室里走出来，对方依然埋头在手机里，生动诠释当代网瘾青年。

“哦好。”Tay从百忙之中抬起头来，映入眼帘的是出浴后显得格外清新的Lee，虽然湿漉漉的头发有点乱，但于对方的美貌丝毫无损，甚至还有点加成。

Tay猛得拍了拍自己的脑袋，自己都在想什么乱七八糟地东西！

Lee被他这突然的举动弄得吓了一跳：“干嘛？”

“啊，就突然有点头晕！”Tay囫囵搪塞，随手抓了件T恤就冲进了浴室里。Lee对着那扇关上的门露出了深思的表情。

放过这么好的机会，就连上天都不会原谅吧？

但实事求是地说，他追求别人的经验并不是很多，都是别人主动追求他。要怎么样才能不动声色地把P’Tay追到手呢？这确实是一个世纪难题。

Lee一边思考着对策，一边在公寓里转了起来。关于P'Tay的一切他都很感兴趣，上次离开时匆忙且仓惶，都没来得及仔细打量这间屋子。

物似主人，这间屋子也像极了它的主人TayTawan，混乱，但充满生机。

柜子上大大方方地陈列着主人和亲友的照片，每一张照片里的Tay都如此的阳光灿烂，各色各样的玩偶散落在房间的各个角落中，绝大多数都来自粉丝。厨房一如Lee所预想，是个小型的杂货铺，摆满了Tay的各种养生秘方：黑芝麻、奇亚籽、燕麦片……Lee晃晃悠悠，最终在窗台的盆栽前停了下来。

Tay也不知道有没有及时浇水施肥，小植株们一个个臊眉耷眼的。Lee摸了摸低垂发黄的叶子，还有小小的奶黄色的花苞，在心里叹了口气。

——果然P'Tay能养活自己就很不容易了，指望他打理花草真的不现实。

“真可怜呐你。”不被主人关注的花，就算绽放得再美丽，又如何呢？

“什么可怜？”Tay洗完澡出来，正看见Lee蹲在盆栽前自言自语。

“说你的花可怜。”

“啊？什么花？”Tay一脸茫然地走过来，在Lee身边并排蹲下。

“你都不知道你的金香木开花了吗？”

Tay凑过来看了看，立刻瞪大眼睛发出夸张的惊叹：“嘿咦！！真的呢！我都没有注意。这个我知道，它能长得很高的，等再大些就可以移到院子里去。”

Lee一转头，正见Tay伸出食指，小心翼翼地碰了碰花苞，柔声低语：“对不起呀，是爸爸没有照顾好你，以后爸爸一定改正，天天给你浇水。”

“天天浇，别给浇死了。”明明是想夸他的，但是毒舌的惯性又上来了。

“啊，那要怎么办才好啊？”Tay转过头向他求助。两个人一下贴得极近，眼对着眼，嘴对着嘴，鼻尖更是撞到一起。

真香啊，他身上的味道。趁Tay还未退开，Lee偷偷地深吸了一口，既不是沐浴露也不是洗发水，就是P’Tay身上独特的、干净清爽的味道，就像是阳光下的草坪，一点点苦涩伴着草木的清香。

“对不起对不起！”Tay又连声道歉。

Lee揉了揉鼻尖，心里还在回味Tay皮肤的柔软触感：“没事，也不疼。”

他把摆得乱七八糟的盆栽都整整齐齐地列好：“花草呢，就和人一样，只有用心了，才会长得好。”

“Lee你很会养花嘛？”

“说不上啦，偶尔会帮着打理家里的花草而已。P‘Tay，你家的剪刀在哪里？”

“厨房的架子上应该有一把。”

Lee用手撑着膝盖起身，到厨房拿了剪刀，重新蹲回到盆栽面前，在Tay惊异又崇敬的目光中把枯枝败叶剪得一干二净。

Tay有些担心地看着其中一盆：“这样真的没关系吗？”那盆草被剪得太多，仿佛一只被薅了毛的秃公鸡。

Lee垂下眼睛，淡淡地说：“没关系的，枯萎的枝叶只会无谓地消耗营养而已。”

“不知道为什么总觉得这家伙好像在说什么很厉害的话似的。”Tay小声嘟囔了一句。

“什么？”

Tay连连摆手：“没有没有。”

Lee起身把剪刀放回原处，Tay已经坐在沙发上看起了手机。他的头发没有擦干，水珠一滴一滴沿着发梢滴落，把T恤后背洇湿了一大块，衣物的布料于是牢牢地贴在了Tay的皮肤上，勾勒出他肩背的线条。

Tay的确是有好好锻炼过的，他的前胸、肩背还有手臂练得尤其好，肌肉的线条在薄而软的织物下若隐若现，有如山峦起伏，得益于健身教练的悉心教导，Lee几乎能背出那些肌肉的名字：三角肌、斜方肌、背阔肌……

他鬼使神差地伸出手去摸了摸Tay的后背，后者有所察觉地转过头来，Lee企图触摸的动作戛然而止，猛得攥住了Tay脖子上挂着的毛巾：“P‘Tay你头发没有擦干诶，我帮你擦吧？”

Tay不疑有他：“啊，刚看手机没注意诶，那麻烦你了。”

Lee得偿所愿地拿起毛巾盖住了Tay毛茸茸的脑袋，悉心地擦拭起来。

P’Tay果然是那种被别人伺候也能心安理得的人呢，真是个少爷。虽然这么想着，手底下的动作却愈发轻柔，好像捧着的这颗脑袋是世界上最珍贵的宝藏似的。

从某种意义上来说好像也没错。Lee不由自主地弯起嘴角。

“P’Tay的头发真的很不错，又黑又亮的。”

“是吗？可能是黑芝麻的功劳吧？我这里还有好几袋，也吃不完，Lee你要不要拿一袋走？”推销小能手又开始热心推销。

Lee却没有接他的话，正在擦拭的手一顿：“P’Tay可以不要叫我Lee吗？”

“啊？”Tay一抬头，“那我应该叫你什么？叫名字吗？Thanat？”

散落的额发挡住了Lee的双眼，也挡住了他眼中小心翼翼的渴望：“可以叫我Nat。家里人都这么叫。”

“如果你想的话……Nat？”虽然看不见Lee的表情，但是Tay开始觉得有点怪了，好在Lee的下一句话及时驱除了暧昧的气氛：“还有，别看手机了P'Tay。成天这么看手机，眼睛会老花的。”

“我还没有那么老啦！”Tay嘴上逞强，手却很诚实地放下了手机，“说明一下，我不玩不是因为怕老花，而是因为睡前看手机不利于入睡。”

“行——”Lee在他看不见的地方翻了个白眼。

收拾完毕的时候果然已经过了十二点。

Tay像往常一样翻上床做睡前准备。

看他煞有介事的睡前仪式真是一件很有趣的事情，通常包含一杯有助于睡眠的热饮，一段清心净性的经文，外加香薰蜡烛等各种附加物。

倒不如直接躺倒就睡。但如果把这句话说出口，P'Tay一定又会滔滔不绝地说出各种道理和科学知识来反驳他，还是干脆闭嘴。

看他认认真真点起香薰，坐在自己身边冥想，Lee又不禁想，如果对他说睡前性爱有助于快速入睡和提高睡眠质量，Tay这母胎单身的家伙会是什么表情？

还有这香味，对Lee来说，不安神也就罢了，反倒有些催情，有那么一瞬间，他都想直接把Tay扑倒再狠狠地亲上去了，但他到底是没有这么做。

冥想中的Tay完完整整地错过了所有Lee的内心戏，一睁眼Lee已经背对自己躺好，似乎早就酣睡，于是他也吹灭蜡烛，躺到另一边。

“晚安，Nat。”他低声说，含糊得几乎无法分辨。

夜的暗影有如幕布降落，被从百叶窗中投入的路灯灯光切割成数条，房间里只余留一丝残香和两个人默契交互的呼吸声。

许久之后，Lee在黑暗中睁开双眼，偷偷转过身来。

Tay已经落入睡梦，神情恬静，眼珠在薄薄的眼皮下颤动。

Lee伸手，指尖停在距离他一公分的虚空之中，沿着他侧脸的线条描摹，先是饱满的额头，高耸的鼻梁再到丰润的双唇，在喉结的上方顿了一顿。

如果就这么按下去的话，Tay一定会从梦里跳起来吧？这并不是Lee的意图，手指于是缓缓回溯，因为爱神的诱惑而轻轻颤栗，就要触碰到Tay丰满的下唇——有许多次，在Tay喋喋不休地说着他的大道理的时候，Lee都只是盯着那形状优美的唇瓣，苦思冥想他嘴唇的滋味——指尖却在即将触及的瞬间停了下来。

睡梦中的Tay唇边居然还带着微笑，是梦见了什么呢？

难以言喻的温柔在心脏内肆意蔓延，仿佛是夜半时姗姗绽放的花朵。

Lee默默地收回手。

今天就放这家伙一马吧。

毕竟——

来、日、方、长。


	5. Part5

（十五）

Tay也说不出来为什么，只是和N’Lee一起睡了一夜，两个人的关系忽然就近了许多，偏偏最近共同的工作又多，到最后就成了天天腻在一起的状态。

Lee对他的依赖肉眼可见的变本加厉：趁着每一个休息的间隙来找他，和他一起吃中饭，一起打游戏，Line上总是也聊个没完，就连以前不怎么爱去的健身房都去得更勤了。

朋友取笑他们俩像连体婴。

“嘿咦！什么连体婴啊！”Tay很快地反驳，Lee却只是笑盈盈不言语。

与之相反的是，他和New的关系却慢慢疏远了——对于New来说，尽管女友能理解他和Tay的营业是工作需要，但作为男友的他多少都会顾及女友的感受，而Tay也在有意识地收拢自己的感情，不想让自己对New的感觉变成好友的负担。

保持距离保持距离保持距离……每当站在New身边的时候，他都不得不反复默念来提醒自己。

和自己喜欢的人做朋友，原来是这样一件辛苦的事情，夹在朋友以上恋人未满的尴尬缝隙里进退维谷，不得不亲手把对方推远。

就在这种心照不宣的合谋里，曾经深厚的友谊逐渐冷却，终于到了连旁人也能看出蛛丝马迹的程度。

结束Oishi直播回去的路上，Off突然说：“刚才你、Lee还有New可真是上演了一出大戏啊。”

“什么？”Tay迷惑不解地看向他。

“N’Lee都快整个人趴到你身上了。让你那些CP粉看到了估计又要闹了。”

“沙发太挤了嘛。”Tay不以为意地说，“不然他往哪里趴？往N'Gun身上吗？”

前面的路又堵了，Off踩了一脚刹车，投过来一个不赞成的眼神：“你啊，长点心吧，这样下去迟早翻车。”

“Lee和我关系好又不是第一天了，不要乱说人家弟弟。”

“New跟你说过他女朋友被人扒出来然后发骚扰信息的事情吧？”

说到这个话题，Tay烦躁地撸了把头发：“呃呃。”

“你就不怕某些不理智的粉丝也网暴你和N'Lee？”

“你又在胡说什么啦，我们两个男的，能有什么？”

“哦豁～两个男的就不会有什么了吗？”Off的白眼差点翻到天上去，Lee对Tay有意思已经明显得不能再明显了，也就Tay还一厢情愿地觉得两个人是PN情。

Tay暴躁地扔下手机：“开玩笑也要有限度啊喂！”但他的暴躁也如往常一样仅仅持续了3秒，“别说这个了Off快看前面，再不开车你就要被后面人骂了。”

（十六）

那位男主角，Lee在心里是这样称呼New的，带有一丝无法言喻的苦涩。

总是在剧里扮演主角的他，不得不在感情里担当配角，因为所爱之人的心早已被这位男主所占据。

然而命运总是充满无奈的幽默，偏偏这位男主角对Tay的心意毫无察觉。

他可真是身在福中不知福啊。看到New和Tay因为吃饭这件小事闹别扭的时候，Lee暗暗想。

Tay眼见无法令New改变心意，也赌气地不和他说话，反倒和一边的Lee还有Nannon亲昵地打闹起来。几个人并不知道拍摄已经开始，还兀自说说笑笑，直到导播喊了开始，才纷纷正经严肃起来。

这边拍摄完成，Tay到底还是想办法说服了New，两个人先行离开，Lee看着他俩紧靠的背影，舌根又是一阵酸涩，双手也不自觉地握紧。

“P’Lee，走吗？”Nannon一只手拍在他肩上。

Lee漫不经心地回应：“呃呃，走吧”

Nannon看了看Tay和New离开的方向，又看了看Lee，忽然觉得自己好像发现了什么了不得的大事。

“你啊，能不能好好吃饭，不要总是这样让我操心？”Tay一边往New的盘子里夹菜，一边絮絮叨叨。

New扒了两口，就受不了他念咒似的的唠叨：“好啦，适可而止啦，再说下去你就要变成念经老婆婆了。”

Tay噎了一下，努力克制才没骂人：“我这是为了谁啊？”

New到底还是领情：“为了我为了我，行吧？对了，你刚刚什么意思啊？故意给我好看吗，和Lee还有Nannon玩却不理我？”

“我有那么幼稚吗？明明是你先不理我好吧？”Tay不想就这个话题纠缠下去，连忙生硬地切换：“这个炸猪排好吃吗？这家在wongnai上面评分很高哦。”

“你尝尝看？”New夹了一块递到Tay的面前。

Tay刚想张开嘴却又不由自主停了下来，看了一眼New，最后还是选择用筷子接过来。

New撅起嘴：“什么嘛，这么多讲究。”

Tay压了压帽檐：“你不怕被人拍到啊？”

“拍到就拍到啊，又没什么大不了的。”

Tay一顿，又看了他一眼，却没再说什么，低下头去默默把那块猪排塞进嘴里。

总有这样微小的瞬间，会让他以为，两个人还是有可能的，他还可以再往前一步，再贪心一点。

停下来！Tawan！不要再往下想了。他咀嚼的动作变得恶狠狠的，仿佛和嘴里的猪肉有什么深仇大恨似的。

或许，连这样的聚餐也不要有了吧？

不靠近，就不会悸动，更不会痛苦。

New看他这样子有些不解：“不好吃啊？我觉得还不错啊？”

“好吃、好吃的。”Tay匆匆把苦涩咽到腹中去，露出笑容，又是那个没心没肺的TayTawan了。

（十六）

亚马逊热带雨林中的蝴蝶轻扇翅膀，几周后便在千里之外引起了一场飓风。

Tay和Lee在两次直播时的无心打闹和密切互动，终于在TayNew的CP粉群中引发了扰动。几名不理智的粉丝在半夜给他发来不堪入目的私信，要他离P’Tay远一些，不要做TayNew之间的第三者。

Lee读了几条，不禁觉得好笑，明明从来就没有什么TayNew，而他也只是喜欢P'Tay而已，怎么在这些人看来，他仿佛是犯了滔天大罪似的，难道他们真的认为自己有权干涉他人的私生活吗？

他正想删除这些对话，却想起第二天恰好是BoysForRent的校车录制，P’Tay也会在。

点击删除的手指停顿了下来，一抹堪称狡猾的笑意浮现在Lee的嘴角。

总不能白白挨骂呀，不如就让这些骚扰信息物尽其用吧。

录制节目的间隙，Lee掏出手机，打开igs：““P’Tay，看镜头哦？”

Tay一抬头，立刻配合地露出标志性的笑容。

“3、2、1……OK。”记载着两个人笑容的Story就这样被发送出去了。Tay习惯性地揽住Lee的肩膀往前走，却发现Lee的脚步停了下来，对着手机屏幕皱起了眉头。

“怎么了Lee？”

“没事P，走吧。”Lee很快把手机放进了口袋里。

这个举动却引起了Tay的疑心，虽然只是无心的一瞥，但他很确定，Lee的私信列表里有一个熟悉的头像。是那个总给他发骚扰信息被他拉黑的粉丝吗？

“走什么走啦。”向来大大咧咧的Tay在这方面却并不神情大条，“让我看看你的ig消息。”

“什么啦？”

Tay一伸手，态度很坚决：“给我看一下。”

“这是我的隐私诶！”

“拜托了！”

Lee叹了口气，重新掏出手机递给他。Tay点开ig私信，果然是那个粉丝，还不止这一个……Tay一条条看下去，面色越涨越红，呼吸也剧烈了起来：“怎、怎么能对你说这种话？！”

Lee拍拍他的肩膀，轻声说：“没事的P’Tay，别往心里去，我又不是第一天做演员了，难免碰到这种事情嘛，删掉拉黑就好了，你看——”Lee熟练地一通操作。

“对不起啊Nat。”Tay露出自责的神情，“都是因为我的关系。”

Lee一把搂住他的脖子：“TayTawan你清醒一点呐喂，明明是这个人自己变态，和你有什么关系？”

“我……”

“走了走了，拍摄要开始了啦。”

New走了过来，看了眼尚未走远的Lee：“Tay你刚刚跟Lee在说什么啊？”

“没什么啊。”Tay并不想让New也知道这件事，他的工作压力已经够大了，不需要再额外增加了。

“哦豁～Tay，学会对我隐瞒了不是？最近你跟Lee两个人真的很奇怪诶。”

“奇怪什么？”他一直都坦坦荡荡的，哪里有奇怪的地方。

“就……”New抿紧双唇，不知道是不是该说出真实的想法。

“就？”

“嘿咦……可能是我想多了吧。”不负责任的猜测在一开始就不应该出口，以免成为自我实现的预言，New还是很明白这个道理的，Tay这么钝感的人，应该没有那个意思吧，那自己为什么要多此一举呢？

这样想着，New选择了缄默。

Tay对Lee没什么，Lee对Tay也是一样吗？看着只是很普通的男生之间的打打闹闹，但天性敏感的New就是嗅出了不寻常的气味。尤其是最后的惩罚环节，Lee似乎是故意下了重手，把他涂上去的天蓝色的颜料全部用红色和黑色盖住。

是为了游戏效果吗？还是故意的呢？还有粉丝要求他和Tay合照的时候，Lee的反应好可疑，真的好可疑。

New一边对着镜头笑着，这个想法却不受控制地冒了出来。

不知不觉地，Lee进入了他和Tay的友谊，无论Lee是否在场，他的存在都如此的鲜明。和他一起吃饭的时候Tay会接Lee的电话，看电影的时候要回Lee的消息，提到Lee的频率也远超其他朋友。

甚至健身的时候闲聊，Tay都会脱口而出“Lee的关节不太好，所以我让他不要跑太多。”

“你干嘛要护着他？”

正在低头拧瓶盖的Tay听到问题抬起头，却只是笑了笑，并没有回答。

鬼使神差的，New追问了一句：“我说真的，你和Lee不会太亲密了吗？”

“什么呀？”

“我就没看你这么勤快地给谁回过消息。”

“他发三四条我才回一条啊，也不能总不回人家Nong吧，Lee会生气的，再说了我也很及时地回你消息了啊。”

“行吧。”听他这么说，New就知道Tay还毫无意识。

如果没有那个意思，有谁会这样，除去工作和吃饭睡觉，一天24小时，一周7天坚持不懈地缠着一个人？

“长点心吧Tay。”New叹了口气。

正在喝饮料的Tay险些呛着，他擦了擦嘴角：“干嘛呀，说这种莫名其妙的话，跟Off一个样。”

“P'Off也跟你说了哦？”

Tay翻了个白眼：“呃。”

所以明眼人全都看出来了，只有Tay这个傻子一点感觉也没有？如果不是对TayTawan这个人过于了解，他甚至要怀疑Tay其实是个手腕高超的情场老手，故意吊着对方了。

如果是以前，New或许会直言不讳地告诉对方。但现在，他也渐渐感觉到了Tay和他的疏远，两个人似乎已经无法重回那种无话不谈的状态，所以New也就到此为止，无论Lee和Tay有什么或者没有什么，都是他们的隐私，自己不应该过多插手。


	6. Part6

（十八）

New对自己和Lee的在意程度，超出了Tay的预期。有一次，New甚至半是玩笑半是认真地质问他们两个之间发生了什么

Tay张了张口，只说出了一句：“什么？”

“没在干什么啊。我们又没像你俩那样亲过。”Lee也半是认真，半是玩笑地回答。

New狐疑地看着他们两个：“嗯？你们俩？你们两个呢？夫妻是吗？”

Tay照旧选择了用打闹化解尴尬。

其实Tay又何尝不明白，许多真心的试探，都是以玩笑的方式出口。

但Tay很清楚，New对他并不是情人间的嫉妒，好朋友之间也会有这种隐秘心理。

既然他不能和New更进一步，就只能退回到普通朋友，无论New是否能理解，Tay都已经下定了决心，这是他们必须经历的过程。

时间就在繁忙的工作和朋友约会中飞速流逝，就这样到了五月份。New几次向Tay抱怨他和女友被网络暴力的事情，另一方面，Tay和Lee也一直都收到某些不理智粉丝的骚扰信息。

因为某个不认识的人的几句辱骂而放弃和朋友的友谊，这种事情，Tay只会觉得荒谬，绝不会照做。

但即使拉黑了对方，对方还是能换个账号重新出现。除了重复出现的那几个，还有新的人源源不断地加入进来，粉丝内部甚至也产生了分裂，掀起了几轮骂战，终于到了Tay不能视而不见的程度。

他在推上谴责过度干涉明星私生活的人，呼吁粉丝不要网暴，却没想到事情反而在数天内发酵，一路滑向了未曾预料的方向。看着私信和留言数量的急剧攀升，Tay不由得感到十分苦恼。

是自己做错了吗？

不想伤害任何人也不想让在意的人被别人伤害，但到底要怎么做，才是对的？

Tay陷入了迷茫。与之而来的还有感冒引发的呼吸不畅和头痛。

偏偏在这种时候感冒了。

不愧是灾难之神啊，Tay有些自嘲地想，就连霉运都是手挽手接二连三地来。

“P’Tay，在哪？”Line跳出了Lee的消息。

Tay下意识想要回复，输入了几个字母，手指却不知为何停了下来。

“我知道你在家。看到你家的灯光了。”Lee又发来了一条。

紧接着是第三条：“给我开门！”

Tay慌忙从床上跳起来，跑到门口。楼梯口传来熟悉的脚步声，Tay一把打开公寓的门，正和走到拐角的Lee视线相撞。

“你怎么知道我在家啊？”

Lee两眼弯弯，脚步轻快地走上最后的台阶：“问了P’Yui，她说你今天生病请假，就猜你应该呆在家里。”

“这么晚了怎么突然过来？”Tay侧身把李让了进来，看了眼他提着的Balenciaga的彩虹色大购物包，俨然一副要拎包入住的样子。

Lee一抬眼：“P’Tay不欢迎我啊？”

“没有没有。”Tay连连摆手。

“刚收工，回家太晚了，来你这儿蹭住一晚上。”其实是看到Tay发的状态，担心他心情不好，也担心他身体吃不消，但是嘴硬已经成为Lee的固有设定，实在是改不过来了。

“哦。”

“感冒怎么样，好点了吗？”Lee把Tay从头到尾打量了一遍，对方一如既往的裤衩T恤，头发蓬乱，因为感冒而鼻头发红眼泪汪汪的样子格外引人怜爱。

“没大碍，早上起来比较难受才请了假， 但是到中午就没什么感觉了。”

Lee伸手，用手背贴了贴Tay的额头：“嗯，还好。我带了感冒药，吃一点吧？”说着就开始在包里翻找。

Tay才反应过来Lee是专门过来照顾他的。

“不用了不用了，感冒是自限性疾病，我想我还是多喝点热水好了。”

Lee看上去有点无奈。

这一晚，Tay很久都无法入睡，到半夜的时候，曼谷忽然下起了大雨，稀里哗啦的雨声加剧了他的神经衰弱，白天屏蔽掉的乱七八糟的想法，这会都潮水般向他用来，无休无止地拍打着他的神经，头痛也愈发剧烈，身上更是冷一阵热一阵。

Tay难受地呜咽了一声，忍不住在床上来回翻覆，终于把身边的Lee也弄醒了。

“很难受吗，P'Tay？”Lee半撑起身体。

“把你吵醒了吗？P很抱歉。”Tay一出声才发现自己的嗓子已经哑了，喉咙就和被烟熏了似的，疼得厉害。

“别说话了P’Tay。”Lee的手摸索着伸了过来，温凉的手背贴在了Tay滚烫的额头上，“好烫啊。”

他打开床头灯，翻身下床，重新找出感冒药，和水一起端了过来：“不想烧成傻子的话，要么吃药，要么现在就和我去医院。”不常生病的人一旦生病，往往发作起来就很厉害。

Tay这回不争辩了，老老实实地就着温水服了药重新躺下。Lee的工作却没有结束，Tay闭上眼还没两分钟，就听到Lee的脚步声由远及近，停在了身边：“P‘Tay，把T恤脱掉。”

“啊？”Tay睁开眼睛，显得很诧异。

Lee哼了一声：“要不是你这么可怜，我才懒得管你呢。出了那么多汗，衣服都湿了，得换一件。”

“哦。”Tay照做了。

Lee擦拭的动作轻柔却有些笨拙，看得出来没怎么照顾过人，这家伙长得这么帅，大概都是女孩子们主动照顾他吧。

Tay看着他的发旋儿默默想，也真是为难他了。

擦完身体，换了衣服，被伺候了全程的Tay有些赧然：“抱歉啊Nat，又给你添麻烦了。”

Lee叹了口气：“P’Tay好好照顾自己，比说一百句感谢的话都有用。”

Tay失笑：“怎么看起来你更像P啊？”

“是啊，”Lee顺着他说，“那NongTay能不能让我这个P省点心？”

“嘿咦！！”Tay不服气的劲儿又上来了，奈何身体虚弱，一巴掌只是软绵绵地拍在了Lee的小臂上。

Lee抓住他的手，十指交握，语调又转而温柔似水：“好啦，P’Tay好好休息吧，明天早上起来一定会好的。”

面对着他含情脉脉的双眼，Tay再也说不出什么煞风景的话来，脸颊更是滚烫，好在他的脸本来就因为高烧而一片通红。

真是藏不住了啊Lee Thanat。

Tay只是迟钝，却并不傻。几个朋友都有意无意地提醒了，Tay只要稍一留心就能意识到Lee对自己不是单纯的友谊。

可是他真的能接受这样一份感情吗？对New的感情还处在剪不断理还乱的阶段呢。

不知道为什么，Tay心里忽然为Lee感到一阵难过，但他最终只是闷闷地应了一声：“呃呃。”

或许一直以来，他们两个之间，不是Lee依赖他，而是他依赖Lee，依赖着这个全心全意喜欢自己的Nong吧

大概是药起了作用，难受的感觉终于慢慢退却了，疲惫捕获了他，将他缓缓送入黑而沉的梦境。

恍惚中，他似乎感觉到Lee一直都握着他的手，温柔而坚定的力量源源不断地通过紧扣的手指输送过来，伴他直到梦中。

（十九）

烧退了病好了，但如何面对Lee却变成了一个难题。

正是因为暗恋着New，才知道暗恋是一件多么辛苦的事情。骄傲自矜的Lee一定比他更辛苦吧？可是自己对Lee却没有那种感觉。

是不是应该及早和对方说清楚，不要给他虚无的希望呢？但这样一来，以Lee的性格，他们是不是连朋友都做不成了呢？

这个后果是Tay无法承受的，于是他陷入了深深的烦恼中，只能通过暂时逃避来应对，具体表现为借口拍戏工作繁忙拒绝Lee的邀约，实在躲不过去就拉上其他人一起，包括但不限于First，Off，Nannon，Ssing……

Lee察觉到了他的刻意回避，次数一多，他也不再像之前那样殷切了，反倒是身边的朋友有些不适应了。

“P’Tay，P’Lee没来吗？”Ssing有些狐疑地看了看Tay的身后。

“又没约他，Lee怎么会来啊？”

“啊不是，前阵子你们不是一直形影不离嘛，一下子看见你一个人，就好像拼图少了一块的那种感觉。”

Tay轻轻地打了这孩子一下：“脑袋里都在想什么莫名其妙的东西。”

“P'Tay！疼诶！”

Tay一秒服软：“抱歉啦Ssing，是P不好。”

另一方面New和女友的情况也是时好时坏。极端粉的行为严重扰乱了他们的生活。

有一天，他们趁着拍戏的间隙出去吃饭和看电影，就在回来的路上，New对他说：“Tay，我现在真的觉得好累，我不知道还能忍受多久，也不知道还要忍受多久。”

New已经很久都没有像这样对他吐露心声了，Tay很想说些安慰他的话，可是平常伶牙俐齿的他此刻却说不出合适的安慰话语了。

他拍了拍New的肩膀：“我们是演员，公众人物就是要忍受这些。没有办法的New。”

“Tay，你怎么变成了这样？”New看着他，一脸的失望，“我以为你会安慰我，至少会跟我一起义愤填膺，或者张开双手给我一个拥抱，而不是单单叫我忍受，难道我不是一直在忍受吗？”

“我……”Tay无法理解他突如其来的激动。

“觉得我很麻烦是吗？工作伙伴不仅谈了恋爱还总是跟你抱怨，对你来说是一种负担吧？”

“我没有……”

“我一直都把你当作最好的朋友，虽然有了女朋友，也还是这样觉得，你呢？Tay，你还觉得我是你最好的朋友吗？”

New的连声逼问让他说不出话来，双人约会的窃喜烟消云散，变成了黢黑的苦涩。

你又怎么知道，我不想做你的Best Friend呢？

是我控制不住我的心啊，New。

“New，我……”

New打断了他：“行了，Tay，我明白了，是我自作多情。”

说完这句，他就转身离开了。只留下Tay一个人站在原地。

New的话把他的心打入了冰窟。七月的曼谷又闷又热，还时不时下着雨，他却跟站在冰天雪地里似的浑身发冷。

果然，就连普通朋友，也没法做了吗？

Tay眨了眨眼，一时分不清脸上的到底是雨还是眼泪。


	7. Part7

（二十）

第二天Tay心情依旧十分低落，但戏还得接着拍。尽管说了那么重的话，出现在片场的New见到他也还是照常打招呼，只是不像从前那么自然了而已。

既然他可以做到，那么自己也可以做到吧？装作一如如常，还是那个笑嘻嘻的倒霉老好人TayTawan。

这样想着，Tay居然还松了口气。

接下来是休息日，如果是以往，Tay的日程表应该是排得满满的，奔走在与各位朋友的约会中，但不知道为什么，他只觉得好累。

疲惫由内向外，好像细小的虫蚁般，逐渐蚕食着他的精神和肉体。

Tay倒在床上，意识在昏睡与清醒间交错，直到手机的不停震动彻底驱走睡意。

“P'Tay你看了Tweet的消息了吗？”这是Nannon发来的

“Tay，上Tweet看一下，事情不太妙。”这是Off。

“你跟New之间出了什么问题？为什么不经商量他就发了这种话？”这是P’Yui

还有许许多多其他人的消息和未接电话。

“怎么回事？”Tay坐起来挠了挠头，隐约觉得大事不妙。

他点开Tweet的界面，根本无需寻找，New发的状态几乎是立刻跃入他的视线。

“一直以来，陪伴着我的只有家人和女友……”这些字词像针一样扎进 了Tay的眼里。

Tay“啪”地一下扔开手机。

原来New是这么想的啊。

他的心明明早就已经麻木了，却又重获感知痛苦的能力，一滴滴渗出血来。

可是自己又有什么可抱怨的呢？ 和New保持距离，不是自己做出的决定吗？

Tay的双手攥紧又松开，长久地沉默之后却忽然一拳打在了身边的被子上。

想发泄，想破坏，想毁灭一切。

他要他怎么做？

两个人一路走来的这么多年，在他眼里，就什么都不是吗？

Tay已经很久没有这样愤怒过了。他用太多的力量来压抑自己的感情，要求自己做一个尽职的演员。做一个众人眼中温和的好人，一个合格的好友，唯独不能做真正的他自己。

——一个会嫉妒、会自私、会有占有欲的普通人。

怒火过后，Tay的心中却只剩下深深的无力和悲哀。

是啊，就算New说了这些伤人的话，他又能做什么呢？

难道自己可以把心意直白地说出来，自私地要求他和女友分手，要求他和自己在一起，要求他只能属于他吗？

第二天，他依旧要戴上微笑的面具，去扮演那个虚假的自己。

想到这里，他鼻子一酸，两行眼泪就这么直直地坠落下来。Tay胡乱地抹了一把，更多的眼泪又接踵而至。

他已经很久很久都没有哭过了，可是在这短短的几天内，他却为同一个人哭了两次。

真是没有骨气啊，Tawan Vihokratana，你这样子还算个男人吗？可越是这样想，眼泪就越是汹涌。沿着指缝一滴滴地滑落。

Tay蜷缩成一团，用双手把自己抱紧，恍惚间，他好像回到了很小的时候，回到了那栋果园中的老房子。

每个清晨，祖母都会焚香祷告，然后在幽幽的香雾中，翻开泛黄的书页，就着天光阅读。

他多想抛下一切，回到那个时候，变成幼小的自己，就坐在祖母的脚边，抬起头，听着祖母为他念《罗摩衍那》啊。那样，他就可以忘却一切烦恼，也不必假装坚强强迫自己面对即将到来的狂风暴雨。

被扔到一边的手机因为来电而持续震动着，但是手机的主人却没有接电话的意思，于是屏幕上Lee的笑脸一次次地黯淡下去。

继电话之后，Line的消息也一条一条地跳了出来

“P’Tay，你还好吗？”

“我很担心你。”

“回答我啊，Tay。”

也不知道过了多久，门口忽然传来了敲门声。

Tay终于从双膝间抬起头来，手机屏幕还没熄灭，最近一条Line的消息来自Lee Thanat。

Lee的口吻近乎哀求：“P’Tay，是我，给我开个门好吗？求你。”

糟了，怎么在这个时候……他慌忙抹掉脸上的泪痕，走到门口，伸向门把手的手却迟疑了。

自己这个鬼样子，绝不能让人看到。想到这里，他转身冲进浴室，打开水龙头，狠狠地搓了把自己的脸，确定脸上没有眼泪鼻涕的痕迹了才去开门。

门外的Lee一脸担心，“P’Tay，为什么不接大家的电话？知道大家有多担心吗？”

Tay却装作没事的样子说：“Nat，抱歉呐，我刚刚在睡觉，才醒，不是故意不接的。”

Lee抿住嘴，没说话，那双眼却直直地盯着他，似乎正在判断他说话的可信度。

Tay感觉自己就像被猎豹盯住的羚羊，有种想立刻逃开的冲动。

沉默持续了数秒，终于到了Tay能忍受的极限。为了打破僵硬的气氛，Tay讨好地拉住Lee的手：“别站门口啦，进来说吧。”

“喝点什么？我这里只有水、茶还有牛奶。”Tay拉开冰箱看了看，一转头，却发现Lee就站在自己身后，贴得极近，Tay被吓了一跳：这家伙走路怎么没有声音？

“P’Tay你感冒了？”Lee忽然问。

“没有啊。”

“那就是哭过了。”

“才没有！”Tay否认得极快，但他是个不擅长撒谎的人，就像是干了坏事被老师抓住的好学生，心虚的表情立刻出卖了他。

“鼻音这么重，是刚刚哭完。”Lee的语气是确信，他伸手，取下了黏在Tay侧脸上的纸屑：“怕被我看出来，所以还特意洗了个脸，对吗？”

谎言被当场揭穿，Tay的脸不由得涨红了。

Lee叹了口气：“P’Tay还是这么要强。”

出于羞耻、懊恼和其他不知名的情绪，Tay的拳头一点点捏紧了：“如果你就是来取笑我的，那你现在就可以离开了。”

Tay抿唇不笑的时候，内双的眼皮会让他看上去有一点点凶狠，但这种倔强的神情落在Lee的眼里却显得很可爱：“我第一次失恋的时候，也哭得很难看。哭并不是软弱， 只要我们是人，就会有伤心到不能承受的时候，就算是男人，哭又有什么大不了的呢？”

Tay立刻反驳：“我才没失恋！”

话一出口，Tay就意识到自己说漏了嘴。

Lee一副早就等着这句话的表情：“我知道你喜欢New。”

Tay像是被踩住尾巴的猫：“谁喜欢……”

“你喜欢New，但是他不可能喜欢你。”Lee打断了他，一字一顿地说。

“闭嘴！”或许是恼羞成怒，Tay的双颊不受控制地涨得通红：“就算我喜欢他，这和你又有什么关系，为什么要跑到我面前说这种莫名其妙的话？”

Lee脸上漫不经心的戏谑骤然消失了。

“你真的不明白吗？”那双形状优美的眼睛里流露出深深的失望和悲伤：“因为我喜欢你啊，Tay。”

Tay震惊地挑眉，不敢相信他就这样轻易地说了出来。

“Tawan Vihokratana，我喜欢你很久了。或许从我见到你的第一眼开始，我就已经爱上了你，只是连我自己都不知道。”

Tay一下熄了火，面露窘迫：“Nat，我……”

“……很扯，对吗？我也觉得很扯，可是等我意识到的时候，对你的喜欢就已经超出了我能控制的程度。你就像太阳一样，总是让我感觉温暖和幸福，一旦见不着你，我的心就好像空了一块……我以为只要陪在你身边，一直耐心地等待，终有一天，你会回过头来，看到我。”

“P很抱歉……”Tay又是讶异又是羞愧，这段时间，Lee一定也很难过吧？

“为什么要道歉呢P’Tay？你并没有做错什么，你只是……不喜欢我而已。”

Tay的心中翻江倒海，Lee的话让他感觉糟糕极了。在他满心满眼都是New的时候，他对Lee做了多么残忍的事情啊。这样的自己到底有什么值得Lee喜欢的地方呢？

“一直逃避你的心意是我的错，但是Nat，我……”

“P’Tay，”Lee拉过他的手，恳求道：“可不可以给我一个机会？”

两个人之间的距离已经近得不能再近，Tay无处可逃，只能直面Lee眼睫之间的哀求。

“让我做他的替代品好吗？只要能继续爱你，照顾你，对我来说就已经足够。”

Tay的双瞳颤动，长久地审视着Lee的脸庞。

他在这张漂亮的脸上看到了坚决的爱意和无畏的勇气。前者已经在他的心中化为灰烬，而后者他从未拥有。

”就算……就算我没有办法爱你也可以吗？”Tay听见自己说，他就像是《绿野仙踪》里的铁皮人，爱上了好友以后，他用否认和压抑把自己重组起来，直到最后失去了用来爱人的心脏。

Lee的下唇颤了颤，炽热的希望逐渐冷却：“可以，只要让我留在你身边，我就知足了。”

他失落的样子让Tay也难受极了，脑中轰然作响，既然他注定得不到New的爱情，为什么不能成全Lee呢？

除去这颗不由他做主的心，他有什么是不能舍弃和给予的呢？

“好。”

“什么？”

“我们试试看吧Nat。”

Lee还没有完全理解这句话的含义，脸就被Tay的手捧住，紧接着，Tay的嘴唇凑了过来，带着义无反顾的热情。

这一吻仿佛野火，点燃了长久以来对心上人的渴望，爱意与欲望在Lee的身体里熊熊燃烧起来，一下就烧断了他的理智。

他热切地回应起来。Tay的吻技远不及他，很快就被夺去了主动权。

等这一吻结束的时候，Tay已经头脑发晕，也就没有挡住Lee伸进他T恤的手——或许他也并不想阻止接下来将要发生的事情。

空寂的心脏需要被填满。

——这一瞬间，Tay只想扔掉理智，疯狂一回，卷入这个名为Lee Thanat的漩涡。


	8. Part8

（二十一）

出于该死的生物钟，第二天Tay照旧是在六点多醒来。

他睡眼朦胧地翻了个身，习惯独睡的他立刻被身边躺着的人吓了一跳，Lee那张漂亮别致的脸蛋一下子怼到他眼前，就连浓密的眼睫都根根分明，随之而来的还有昨晚的疯狂记忆——关于他是怎么样和Lee拥抱接吻以及张着双腿在Lee的身下肆意呻吟。

尖叫几乎要脱口而出，Tay立刻死死地捂住了自己的嘴。

佛祖啊！他到底干了什么啊！！他怎么能跟Lee上床啊！！！

Tay的内心世界此刻犹如彗星撞地球般地动山摇，恨不得立刻就在地上挖出一条隧道通往地球另一端的秘鲁，然后一跃而下跳进太平洋里，再也不要回到泰国了！

就在这时，Lee眼皮底下的眼珠颤动起来，一副即将苏醒的样子。Tay立刻翻过身去背对着他闭上眼睛。

笑他是把头埋进沙子的鸵鸟也好，总而言之，能逃避一会就逃避一会吧。他甚至开始祈祷Lee可以读懂他的想法自己偷偷离去，然后把昨晚上发生的一切忘得干干净净就当什么也没发生过。

但对方显然没有X教授的读心能力，非但没有离开，反而伸手从后面揽住了他的腰。

Lee的声音带着一丝慵懒的鼻音：“P’Tay，醒了吗？”

没有！！Tay在心里大喊，快走吧别问了！！

面对毫无反应的Tay，Lee温柔且耐心地在他耳边催促：“该起了哦，我记得你今天还要拍戏的。”

Tay只是把头更深地迈进枕头中。

该死！！好像逃避也没有什么用，可是他真的不知道该怎么面对Lee啊。

“P’Tay……”Lee的气息拂过他的耳朵和后颈，Tay的半边身体立刻软了，昨晚负距离接触的记忆还历历在目，根本忘也忘不掉，可真是要命！

Lee这家伙为什么技术这么好？！除了开始的时候有点痛，后面全程都爽到头皮发麻。

Tay绝望地攥住了被子，仿佛那团软绵绵的织物是什么救命稻草似的，但除此之外，他真的找不到任何支点了。

更要命的还在后头，原本环在腰间的手逐渐上移，先是在他的左胸画圈，再时不时地捏一下敏感的乳头，最后一把抓住他饱满的胸肌，肆无忌惮地揉弄起来。

刚破了处的母胎单身哪受得了这种挑逗，Tay咬紧牙关才没让呻吟出口。

再装下去是不可能了。

“Nat！停！”Tay一把抓住他作乱的手。

Lee毛茸茸的脑袋靠在了他的肩窝上：“P’Tay终于醒了哦？”

“呃呃。”Tay感觉自己又输了。

Lee语带笑意：“做都做了，干嘛还装死？脸都红到耳朵根了，以为我看不出来吗？”

这话成功加剧了Tay的羞恼，他一下把Lee推开，张牙舞爪像只横行霸道的螃蟹：“那你要我怎么样？！”

Lee无辜地眨了眨眼：“昨晚P’Tay可不是这样的，明明那么热情，紧紧地搂着我……”

“Lee Thanat你给我适可而止！”

“我偏不，P’Tay这么快就忘记了吗？就算第一次是我趁虚而入好了，第二次和第三次可都是P’Tay主动邀请我对我说还要……”

Tay赶紧捂住他的嘴，生怕他再说出什么羞死人的惊人之语。

“算我求你了Nat，昨天晚上是我冲动了，你能不能就当作昨晚什么都没有发生过，继续和我做普通朋友？”

听了这话，Lee脸上血色尽褪，登时没了笑容，语气也变得尖刻起来：“怎么，P’Tay睡过我就不想负责了哦？”

Tay崩溃地抓了抓头发，鸟巢般的发型可谓是他内心真实且完美的写照了。

“我睡你？”到底是谁睡谁啊！！佛祖啊，Lee怎么能顶着一张那么漂亮的脸说这么流氓的话啊！！

与Tay相反，Lee心里越是生气，脸上就越是显得冷静：“虽然P’Tay是第一次，但我也是第一次和男人睡啊，我彻底弯了，P’Tay必须要对我负责。”

面对Tay一脸便秘的神情，他慢条斯理地接了下去：“这也不是什么难事吧P’Tay，我长得也不丑，性格也不错，做你男朋友应该是绰绰有余了，更何况，昨天说要和我试一下的，不是P’Tay你吗？”悲伤在Lee的脸上一闪而过，隐没在戏谑的面具下。

Tay向来是个生气只有三分钟的人，气头一过头脑也冷静下来了。

Lee说的没错，的确是他主动开始的。

昨晚的确是一时冲动，但他已经是成年人了，就算是冲动也得对后果负责。

“对不起。”理亏的Tay只好老老实实地道歉。

“对不起什么？”Lee没好气地问。

“不该说让你当作什么都没发生过这样不负责任的话。”

“那现在呢，我是你的什么？”

“男…男朋……”男朋友这个词无论如何也出不了口，Tay双颊滚烫，可怜兮兮地看了眼Lee，然而Lee并不肯轻易放过他：“大声点，我听不见呐P。”

“好啦好啦，”Tay两眼一闭，“你是我的男朋友。”

喜悦霎时浮现在Lee的脸庞上，为他原本就夺目的外貌更添一份光彩。

Lee情难自禁地凑到Tay的跟前，轻轻啄了一下他的嘴唇。

Tay吓得睁大眼睛：“唔？”

“这是你给我的赔偿，不过分吧？”

“呃。”Tay这会也认命了，长长地叹了口气：“说真的Nat，我没有谈过恋爱，会有很多很不成熟的地方，跟我谈恋爱会很辛苦，你能接受吗？”

Lee笑得两眼弯弯：“既然你这么有自知之明，那我就大发慈悲地接手吧。”

“嘿咦！得了便宜还卖乖。”Tay打了他一下，但那力道轻飘飘的，根本也不疼。

“好了好了，不想迟到的话，就赶快洗漱吧。我待会开车送你。”

Tay一看手机上的时间，差点没背过气去，掀开被子就冲进了浴室。相比起他的手忙脚乱，Lee显得悠闲多了，他就是有那么一种波澜不惊的气质，不管干什么都是不紧不慢的，趁着Tay洗澡的工夫，熟门熟路地找出牙刷和毛巾，等Tay洗完操冲出来的时候，他又是一副光彩照人的模样了。

Tay无心欣赏，急匆匆地刷起牙来，刷到一半，被无视的Lee从背后抱住了他。

“堪嘛？”Tay满嘴泡沫发音含糊。

两个人的视线在镜中交错，Lee笑得一脸温柔。

“觉得有点不真实，跟P'Tay成为恋人这件事就像做梦一样。”

“床在那边，要做梦就去躺着。”Tay回得飞快。

Lee翻了个白眼：跟这个不解风情的家伙果然没有什么浪漫可言。

Tay胳膊肘往后用力一顶：“我看到你翻白眼了。”

“Ai’Tay！很痛诶！”

“痛就对了，欠揍的家伙。”

“是男朋友。”Lee纠正他。

“闭嘴！”

（二十二）

“早啊，New。”Tay主动和New打了招呼。

“早……啊Tay。”New Thitipoom面露诧异，看着姿势略显怪异的Tay从他面前经过。

其实昨天那则声明发出去没多久，他就后悔了。

虽然他和Tay不再像从前那样亲密了，但Tay还是他的朋友。看到昨天自己的话激起层层巨浪，波及到了身边那么多人，他也不禁有些内疚。

怎么也得跟自己冷战一阵吧，但Tay非但没有对他口诛笔伐，反而还主动和自己说话，一点也没有见怪的意思。

他不是唯一吃惊的人，在场的所有人都因为Tay的云淡风轻而感到疑惑。Tay是个简单的人，什么情绪都写在脸上，根本藏不住，原本大家还等着一场好友翻脸的大戏呢。

场记里有一位是TayNew的CP粉，今天出门的时候，她提前放了好几包纸巾在随身的腰包里，准备递给心碎流泪的姐妹。

“Tay你不生我气吗？”New没忍住拉住了Tay的手。

“我干嘛生气？”Tay往回抽手，但没抽动——Hin这家伙实在是太强壮了——只好坦诚，“是啦，我有点伤心你那么说。但你说的也是实话啊，这段时间我确实没有帮到你什么。”

New像是被人迎面打了一个耳光似的。

TayNew没有吵架斗嘴，今天的片场甚至比以往还风平浪静，这种正常反倒显得不太正常，众人在按部就班的工作中屏息凝神，等待着什么来打破这份使人憋闷的平和。

“别动呀Tay！”终于，化妆师姐姐在画歪了Tay的眉毛之后爆发了，“你屁股底下是装了轮子了吗？为什么一直动来动去？”

“对不起对不起……”Tay双手合十，又是一叠声地道歉。

啊，今天果然还是正常的一天。大家不约而同地想到，又能放心地继续工作了。

“好啦，我重新画就是了。”谁也不会忍心真的和TayTawan计较的，化妆师的语气立刻软了下来，她熟练地拿棉签把歪出去的那道线擦除，看到Tay抿着嘴，一副焦躁不安的样子，不由得关心道：“今天身体不舒服吗Tay？”

Tay连连摆手：“没有没有。”昨晚被过度使用的某个地方确实是不太舒服，但他怎么可能说出来。这笔帐只能偷偷算在LeeThanat的头上了。

接下来的拍摄无风无浪，顺利收工。只有P’Aof注意到了Tay的不同寻常。

是哪里不一样了呢？

P’Aof若有所思地看着Tay。后者接了个电话，然后回身和大家招了招手，就高高兴兴地下班了。

Tay一坐上Lee的副驾驶，就掏出手机开始玩游戏，几度无视了Lee想要搭话的举动。

点完餐，Tay终于把手机收了起来，拿起勺子准备吃饭，Lee瞅准机会开口：“P'Tay今天拍戏还顺利吗？”

“呃呃，还行吧。”Tay往嘴里灌了一勺冬阴功海鲜汤。

“那身体呢？有没有不舒服的地方？”

Tay抬眼，给了Lee一个警告的眼神：“LeeThanat你最好注意接下来要说的话。”

Lee撅起嘴，面露委屈：“我只是关心你啊P'Tay。”

Tay叹了口气，放下勺子：“没有，我没有和New吵架，今天什么也没有发生。”

已经过了一整天了，Tay也回过味来了，自己早上很显然是被Lee给套路了。说什么要他负责的话，两个成年人你情我愿地打个炮，负责个鬼，Lee thanat根本就是装可怜博同情而已。但既然都答应了，奉行言出必行的他也没有食言的道理。

DarkBlueKiss还没拍完，他基本上每天都会和New呆在一起，Lee感到不安也是正常的。

“我和他没有可能，这件事我们心里都很清楚，如果Nat担心的是这个，那大可不必。”好奇怪，就这么直接说出来，并没有想象的那么困难。

“P'Tay……”Lee的手伸了过来，覆在他的手背上。

“干嘛？我还要吃饭的。”

“P‘Tay能不能改改你嘴硬心软的毛病？”

“LeeThanat你能不能改改你口是心非的毛病？”

“好啊，那我就把心里话说出来。”两个人的视线在空中相撞，Lee笑意盈盈的双眸令Tay无法直视，“我喜欢P’Tay，超级超级喜欢，喜欢到恨不得每分每秒都和你在一起，你明白吗？”

论厚脸皮的话，Tay一开始就输了，他只好移开眼：“手拿开，我待会还要和First去健身，要快点吃完赶过去。”

“哦。”

“哦什么哦。”

“不想让你和First单独见面，First粘你粘得太紧了。”

Tay瞪大眼睛：“你疯啦？连Nong的醋都吃。”

“P’Tay请不要忘记，自己是有男朋友的人。”

“嘿咦！”Tay环顾四周，确认旁边的人都没有注意他们，才松了口气。他向前俯身，压低声音：“你再胡说八道我们就分手。”

“好了好了，不逗你玩了。”Lee深谙见好就收的道理，“约在哪里？我查查路线。”


	9. Part 9

（二十三）

First是个心大的人，这点，随Tay。

所以他看到Tay脖子上的吻痕的时候，压根就没往那边想。

众所周知，Tay Tawan可是个冰清玉洁的母胎单身，即将成为魔法师的那种。

“Brother，你脖子上的湿疹还是蚊子包啊？”

“什么啊？”Tay正在举铁。

“就脖子后面啊，红了好大一块啊，要不要涂点青草膏啊？”

Tay心里咯噔一下：糟了，是Lee昨天留在上面的吻痕。

如果站在旁边的是Off甚至是Nanon，那他肯定糊弄不过去了。但是First，他还可以骗一骗的。

Tay面不改色地把杠铃放回架子上，装模作样地摸了摸：“大概是湿疹吧。不要紧，我回去抹点药膏。”

“你多注意身体哦。”

“肯定的啦Brother！”

这件事总算是暂时遮过去了，但是Tay下定了决心，回去一定要和Lee约法三章，绝不能让其他人发现他和Lee在恋爱。

公司这群家伙平常就很爱嘲笑他了，要是让他们知道了他和Lee的关系，不定要怎么起哄呢！Tay想想就头大。

虽然说是和Lee谈恋爱，但除去床上运动，他俩的日常相处似乎和之前也没有什么区别。Lee本来就已经够粘他了，两个人就算每天腻在一起，也没有人会怀疑。只要Lee这家伙稍微克制一点，绝对不会有人怀疑到他们头上……大概吧？

Tay第N次抓住Lee捏他胸的手，制止了对方大庭广众下毛手毛脚的行为，并用眼神警告了他。

他是真的不明白，他的身体到底有什么吸引他的地方，为什么Lee总是抓住每一个机会摸他？他对同性的身体就完全没有想法，异性也没有！

“P’Tay，晚上我可以去你家吗？”Lee侧过头来在他耳边轻轻说。

Tay一下红到耳根。

Lee继续说：“今天的P'Tay让我觉得很想要。”

Tay第一次有了一种，想把衬衫的扣子扣到最上面一颗的冲动。

最后Tay还是屈服于Lee的软磨硬泡了。

Lee一进门就蹲在那棵金香木前面，拨弄小树新生的枝叶：“哦咦，长得很不错嘛，P’Tay你真的有在好好照顾它诶。”

“那当然啦，”Tay也脱了鞋子走到他身后，“我说过要等它长大了移到院子里去的。”

“新房子怎么样啦？”Lee转过头来问。

“还在造，也不知道要多久。”说到新房子，Tay不免有些头疼，现实世界和游戏的区别是，游戏的进程总是按时推进，而现实却意外频出，也不知道什么时候才能竣工了。

“不说这个了。”Lee起身，“P’Tay周六生日吧？想要什么？”

“自己去想，哪有人问这种问题啊！”

Lee笑嘻嘻地凑到他面前：“你要是不说的话，那我就把自己当礼物送给你了。”

Tay露出嫌弃的表情：“谁要啊！”

“真的不要啊？”Lee一双狗狗眼可怜巴巴地盯着他看。

Tay移开眼，又犯了心软的老毛病：“咳咳……勉强收下吧……”

“爱你哟，P’Tay。”Lee高兴得一把抱住Tay。

Tay摸了摸Lee的后脑，心想，N'Lee不嘴贱的时候还是挺可爱的。

诶？等等，他怎么会觉得Lee可爱？？

等Tay回过神来的时候，他们已经结束了夜间活动，Tay瘫在床上，有点弄不清自己为什么又跟Lee滚了床单。那边Lee扔掉安全套，重新爬上床，压在Tay的身上亲他，亲着亲着就从嘴唇转移阵地，逐渐往下。

First的话一下子跳到Tay的脑海里，他立刻按住了Lee的肩膀：“Nat，等一下！”

Lee困惑不解地抬头：“怎么了？”

“我有事想和你商量。”

“什么？”

“就……我俩之间的事，能不能暂时不要公开？”

“P’Tay就想和我说这个吗？”Lee一抬头，和Tay视线相交。

“对。”

“好啊。”Lee一副满不在乎的样子，“本来我也没有想过要出柜的。”

“Nat你这么想就太好了。”Tay松了口气，“所以我们还是注意点吧，不要在看得见的地方留下痕迹了。”

“那你的意思是，在别人看不见的地方留下痕迹就没关系咯？”

“我可没有这么说！”

（二十四）

Lee是在第二天早上才看到了New Facebook取关Tay并关推的事情。

和他一起双双失联的Tay没能在第一时间做出反应，由此引发的风波已经进一步发酵。

Lee看向身边还在睡梦中的Tay，心想，P’Tay这个傻子要是知道了，一定又要难受了。

无论如何，New都应该至少提前和Tay商量一下，让Tay有个心理准备啊。明明已经有许多人在指责Tay虚伪，没有帮助New，他这么做，不是落实了这种指责吗？

没错，Tay是个坚强的人，不仅坚强而且迟钝。所以总是看起来一副没心没肺的样子，但这不代表，Tay就不会受到伤害。尤其，那个人还是他喜欢的New，对Tay来说，痛苦更是加倍。

Lee抚弄Tay的鬓发，轻轻叹了口气：“Tawan，你知道吗？有时候我真想把你和这个世界隔离开。”

Tay本来就迷迷糊糊的，听到这话，一下睁开眼捶了一下身边人：“一大早又在说什么变态的话！”

Lee却没有像往常那样很快反驳，而是默默地把手机递给了Tay。Tay莫名其妙地接过，拇指在屏幕上滑动了几下，先是讶异，又转为沉默。

过了一会，Tay低声说：“他这么做，一定有他自己的理由吧。”

Lee点点头。

Tay的低落显而易见。即使他企图像往常那样打起精神，用笑容掩盖一切，眼底的阴影还是出卖了他。

临出门的时候，Lee一言不发地从身后抱住了他。

“干嘛？”Tay转头问。

“难受。”

“为什么难受？”

“替你难受。”

Tay失笑：“替我难受干嘛？”

Lee蹭了蹭他的下巴：“P’Tay要是不这么逞强就好了。我不想让你去剧组，想整天都和你呆在一起。”

Tay鼻子没由来地一酸，却说：“我才没有逞强啦，又没什么大不了的，这么大岁数的人了，什么风浪没见过。”

“哦豁～大叔你对自己的认知还挺清晰的嘛？”

Tay拍了一下Lee环在他腰间的手：“Ai’Lee Thanat！”

（二十五）

终于他和New也走到了这一步：无论做过多少伤害对方感情的事，说过多么过分的话，第二天还是能够自在地打招呼，仿佛什么也不曾发生过。

但那些被压抑的、被无视的，藏在笑容背后的情绪和怨恨，真的就能随风而逝消失不见吗？

更多时候，失落和痛苦就像是海面下的暗流，在平静的伪装下汹涌澎湃。

“早啊Tay。”

“早啊New。”

Tay看着New从他面前急匆匆地走过。

“这么急干嘛？”

“没看时间吗？要迟到了啊。”

“诶New……”鬼使神差地，Tay叫住了New。

New回过头来：“什么？”

“就……”

“就？”

想问他为什么要取关自己，是生自己的气吗？但是就连这么着简单的询问也无法出口，不知不觉，他和New已经从无话不说的密友变成了普通友人。

这不正是他想要达成的结果吗？Tay咽下满嘴的苦涩，摇摇头：“没什么没什么，走吧。”

一路低头走进电梯的Tay，并没有看到，在他的身后的New褪去满不在乎的神色，盯着Tay的背影，神色里闪过一丝阴翳。

（二十六）

剧组午休，Tay执意要秀一秀自己的手艺。虽然会的菜式（极度）有限，但他对自己的手艺充满自信。

剧组的化妆师姐姐发出惊叹：“别看N’Tay平常笨手笨脚的，做起菜来真的有模有样呢。加油啊Tay。”

Tay一边舂一边碎碎念：“被P这么夸我真的一点都不高兴呐。”

“嘿咦，别这么说嘛！我来帮你吧，要青柠汁吗？”

“要。先加两个试试看。”Tay习惯性地旋转石臼，快速地捣着香料。

小时候，他经常在厨房里给奶奶打下手，舂香料这种看似重复枯燥的活动，对年幼的Tay来说却充满了乐趣，不同的香料叠加在一起，拥有无穷无尽的可能性，每一次都会给他惊喜。Tay很喜欢品尝自己的成果，迥然不同的味道令他对这项工作乐此不疲。

这边Tay舂香料舂得热火朝天、满头大汗，那边睡眠不足的New却在躺椅上打起了瞌睡，Tay和其他的人的吵吵闹闹正是绝佳的催眠白噪音。上下两个眼皮正打架，New却忽然被手机的震动声吵醒了，一条两条三条……好像捶打神经的小锤子，存在感强烈到让人无法忽视。

New掀开毯子掏出手机，发现自己的手机并不是声音的来源。

“Tay这家伙，一定是又乱放手机了。”New一边嘀咕一边找了起来，果然在Tay的躺椅上看到了他的手机。

锁屏上一溜七八条条消息提醒整齐排列着。

“P’Tay现在休息吗？”

“有没有好好吃饭？”

“虽然才分开半天，就已经开始想你了。”

他还没看完全部消息，手机就被人一把抢走。Tay脸上是藏不住的惊慌失措：“你干嘛？！”

New有些讶异：“你手机一直响，我才……你干嘛这么紧张？”

“没、没什么啊……”Tay把手机揣进裤袋，他是个不会说谎的人，一心虚立马满脸通红，和午饭盒里的大虾似的。

“你昨天晚上和Lee在一起？”

Tay支支吾吾：“我……呃……对啊……和他一起去看电影了，太晚了就让他住我家了。 ”

明明New也没有问，可是他却此地无银三百两地解释起来了。

“哦。”New明显一副并不相信的样子，但好在没有继续追问。

Tay悄悄地松了口气，转过身去打开Lee的Line对话框。

“虽然才分开半天，就已经开始想你了。”

这家伙。

Tay的手指飞快地敲击屏幕：

“还没吃，准备吃。”

“想我干嘛？晚上不就见到了？”

对面回得很快：“请Khun Tawan理解一下我这个热恋中的人的心情。”

Tay回了一个白眼的emoji，嘴角却不自觉地上扬。

“早上干了些什么？”

“有门课的作业要Due，一直在剪片子。”Lee发了一个难受的表情。

Lee不说Tay都忘了他还在念硕士：“你这硕士要念到什么时候啊？”

“鬼知道。有时候就想辍学算了。”

“嘿咦！说什么傻话！给我好好学习！”

“那你快亲我一下，我就有动力继续学习了。”

Tay再次发了个翻白眼的Emoji。

隔了五秒，又发了个“亲亲”的表情过去。


	10. Part 10

（二十六）

虽然嘴上说着要把自己送给Tay当礼物，但Lee到底还是没有这么做。老老实实地给他P’Tay买了个小蛋糕，在Tay的公寓里等他。

Tay今天和Earth还有Nanon约了健身，所以回来的时候已经快十一点了。

“Surprise！”

刚进门的Tay看着那个画着爱心的巧克力蛋糕有些懵：“今天不是我生日啊。”

“我知道，明天才是。”这么重要的日子他怎么可能搞错。

“？”

“估计你明天安排一大堆吧，我也有事回家没办法过来。所以提前给你过了。”

Tay目瞪口呆：“还可以这样吗？”

“有意见吗？”

Tay撅嘴：“有。”

“反对无效。”Lee把蛋糕捧到Tay的面前，“快许愿吹蜡烛吧？”

其实是不想和其他人共享Tay。但这种想法他怎么可能让Tay知道。

“不是生日许的愿望真的有效吗？”Tay嘟囔了一句，却还是配合得闭上眼睛。许什么愿好呢？工作顺利？家人朋友身体健康？Tay想了好一会，关于New的念头不受控制地跳到他的脑海里。

想了想，周围的亲朋好友，现下也只有New因为网络暴力而深深困扰吧？

果然，还是希望New一切都好，就算不能做他的Best Friend，依旧希望对方能够幸福。

“我想好了。”Tay睁开眼睛，深吸一口气吹灭了28岁的生日蜡烛。

“许了什么愿望呐P’Tay？怎么想了这么久？”

“说出来就不灵了。”

“行吧。来吃蛋糕吧。”

“其实我有点吃不……”Lee没有提前告诉他，所以Tay健完身还和Nanon去吃了夜宵，现在正饱着呢，但在Lee的逼视下，他不得不把话咽了下去，接过了Lee递给他的勺子。

巧克力味的奶油在嘴里缓缓融化，苦涩里带着甜蜜，从喉咙口一直落到心里去。

“好吃吗P’Tay？”Lee身体前倾，神情里怀着期待。

Tay看了他一眼，忽然舀了一勺，递到他嘴边：“你尝尝看？”

Lee视线先后落在Tay的脸和勺子上，笑眯眯地着把蛋糕吞入口中：“P’Tay这么呆的人也有开窍的时候嘛？”

“Lee Thanat你不要给点阳光就灿烂！”

Lee在他侧脸重重一亲：“我都有你了，当然每天都灿烂啦。”

Tay瞪大双眼，利索的嘴皮子竟说不出反驳的话。

“好啦，P’Tay，我还没说今年的生日祝福呐，”Lee正色道：“希望我们Tawan大叔，每天都开开心心的，事业顺利，身体健康，爱情也得意。”

Tay再次嘴比脑快：“爱情得意个鬼！”

话音刚落，嘴就被Lee的吻封住了。对方嘴里巧克力的味道还没散去，不知道为什么，Tay觉得这滋味比蛋糕本身更甜一些。

一吻结束，Tay又是满脸红晕。

明明也不是处男了，但是面对Lee他还是止不住地感到害羞。这家伙到底在哪里学到的这些招数？

吃完蛋糕，时间已将近午夜，Lee瞄了眼手表：“我得走了P’Tay。”

Tay惊讶道：“这么晚了你还要回去吗？”

“嗯跟妈妈说了今晚要回家的。”因为工作Lee这周都没有回家，所以要赶回去和家里人共度周末。

“啊……”Lee这家伙很恋家他是知道的。他一路把Lee送到车边，叮嘱道：“路上开车小心。”

“嗯嗯。”

Tay忽然说：“明天我会想你的。”

Lee愣了愣，双眼迸发出笑意，落了星子般亮晶晶的，继而语气温柔地回答：“我也是。走了哦？”

“呃，走吧。”

Tay目送白色的奔驰车驶远，不知道为什么心里有些空落落的。

Tay拍了一下自己的脑袋：失落个什么鬼？又不是见不到了，过两天这家伙多半就主动凑到他面前来了。

（二十七）

手表的时针和分针重合，Tay真正的生日到了。上楼的过程中，Line的消息就不停地跳出来。

人缘好的Tay总是能收到无数的祝福，今年也不会例外。

“Tawan，生日快乐！”

“P’Tay，生日快乐！爱你哦！”

“Tay，生日快乐，今年也要开心幸福呐！”

“P，生日快乐。”

……

家人朋友的祝福纷至沓来，Tay差点来不及一一回复。

Tay刚结束和弟弟的视频通话，New的消息就跳了出来。

“Tay，生日快乐。”

Tay一下停住脚步，几乎是下意识地点开了和New的对话框——对这个人秒回的习惯保持了很久，已经改不过来。

他有些不知所措地看着New的消息，不知道该以什么样的语气回复。

想了许久，还是只有“谢谢”这样简陋仓促的答复，但还没等他按下发送，对面就发来了新的消息。

“对不起，Tay，我之前不该那么冲动公开和Kik的关系，也没有为你考虑，让你跟着我一起挨骂。”

性格倔强的New很少会有主动服软的时候。骨子里，他是那种认定了一件事情就绝不会改变和妥协的人，也很少袒露自己的内心。

“想跟你道歉，但对着一句责备的话也没有的你， 我却根本说不出口。”

“我多希望你打电话来骂我，当面来质问我，甚至打我。那样我会觉得，你还是一如既往地在乎我。”

Tay看着手机上New的头像，眼眶不受控制地酸涩和发热，紧接着眼泪就违背意志溢了出来，他慌乱地拿手背抹了抹，做了几个深呼吸，总算是没有在楼道里哭出来。

“我知道我们两个变成现在这样，我也有很大责任，和Kik在一起之后，我把很多的心思放在了她身上。但如果你对我不满，为什么不直接跟我说呢？不要和我冷战好吗？Tay，在我心里，你永远是我的BF。”

Tay想了又想，把刚才打的“谢谢”删掉，一字一字地重新敲入。

“我也是，New，你永远是我的Best Friend。”

消息才发送出去，对面就发来了视频请求，Tay手忙脚乱地按了接听，幸好楼道里面暗，他发红的眼圈不甚明显。

“Ai’Tay，你果然是在生我的气。”

“是啊，谁叫你这个家伙色令智昏见色忘义！”

“说得好像你没有十个八个朋友绕着你转似的，我们最多彼此彼此吧！”

“哪有十个八个？”

“我看Lee一个就差不多了。”

Tay心虚地闭嘴了——毕竟他和Lee可是真的在谈恋爱啊。

“说不出话来了吧？”New露出胜利的笑容。

Tay回之以冷哼。

New凑到镜头前：“你在楼道里？怎么这么晚怎么还在外面啊？”

“……刚刚吃完夜宵回来。”

“和Nanon吗？”

“呃呃。”

“你们不是一起回的吗？Nanon跟我打了一个小时的游戏，你怎么才到家？”

“啊……”Tay的脸又一点点涨红了，公开处刑不过如此了吧，“就……家里牙膏没了，刚出去7-11买了一支。”

“哦，那你紧张什么啊？”

“谁紧张啦！”

New看着炸毛的Tay开怀大笑：“你很不对劲诶Tay，不会背着大家谈恋爱了吧？”

好友的话几乎句句都踩在要害上，Tay憋红了脸也只说出了一句：“你再胡说八道我就挂了！”

“别挂别挂，让我说完。”New收了笑容，认真地说：“谢谢你啊，Tay。”

“谢我干嘛？”

“谢谢你是这样心软的家伙，总是轻易地就原谅我。其实这段时间我一直都很痛苦，被网暴很痛苦，跟你疏远很痛苦，因为一时的愤怒，做了伤害你的事情，也很痛苦。我朋友不多，你对我来说，真的很特别，你明白吗？”

Tay张了张嘴，却没说出话来，闷闷地回了一声：“呃，知道了。”

“再和你说一次，生日快乐，Khun Tay。”

“嗯。”

“晚安，早点睡吧Tay，小心你的头发。”

“晚安。你也早点睡吧，明天还要上班的。”

“我挂啦？”

“好。”

New的脸从手机荧幕上消失了，但Tay心内的悸动并没有。喜悦混杂着恐惧，变成一种复杂的难以言喻的感觉，他捂住心口，心脏正在手掌下疯狂跃动。

心软的家伙……吗？Tay面露苦涩，倒不如说是软弱的家伙吧，明知道不应该靠近，却一次次屈服在对New的感情下，给出不应该给的回应。

Tay魂不守舍地往上走，走过了公寓门口也没发现，直到钥匙打不开房门，才意识到开得是别人家的门。

他慌忙下楼，冲进自己的公寓，一头倒在床上闭上眼睛。但即使在梦境中，Lee和New的面容也在他的眼前循环往复，身边的人一下变成Lee，一下又变成New，Tay似乎处在一场无处可逃的追逐中，场景也不停切换，纷扰繁杂。

第二天早上睁开眼睛的时候，Tay累得好像一整夜都没有睡过觉似的。

他从床上坐起，习惯性地打开手机。

和Lee的对话框已经被密密麻麻的祝福挤到了后面。对方的最后几条信息是在半夜2两点多发来的。

“我到家了。”

“今天是你的生日。”

“想你，P’Tay。”

罪恶感和自我厌恶仿佛野草疯长，堵得Tay心口发闷。他扔下手机，狠狠地搓了搓脸，恶心胸闷的感觉才缓解了些。

Tay重新拿起手机，在对话框里输入：“我也想你，Nat。”

就让他……再逃避一会吧。


	11. Part 11

（二十八）

“P’Tay刚刚在和谁发消息？”看完电影出来，在下楼的电动扶梯上，Lee突然发问。

“怎么啦？”

“看电影的时候也一直在看手机，到底是谁的消息啊，这么重要。”

“哪有一直啦，就……一个朋友而已。”才谈了一个多月的恋爱居然就开始查岗了，要命。

“Khun Tay Tawan什么时候爱回别人的Line了？”

Tay哑口无言。

“是New吧？”

“……”

“你们又和好了？”

“……”

“我看到你给他的IG点赞了。”

“呃，是啦。”

恋人的目光让Tay难以直视，他就好像烈日底下的枯草那样低下头去。

Lee眼光闪烁：“和好就和好了，有必要瞒着我吗？”

“对不起啦Nat。”自知理亏的Tay主动挽住Lee的手臂，“我怕你介意……”

“谁介意？”Lee瞟了一眼Tay挽着他的手，“我在你眼里这么不可理喻吗？”

“我介意我介意。别生气啊Nat。”难得休息放松一下看个电影，为什么还要吵架？

Lee凑到Tay的耳边：“那今天晚上我要和P'Tay做。”

“啊……啊？”

“P'Tay这么点道歉的诚意也没有吗？”

Tay是没想到Lee这么好哄。

“……好啊。”一回生二回熟，三回死猪不怕开水烫。

（二十九）

说不介意，只是Lee惯常的口是心非而已。

在和Tay的关系中，Lee很清楚，爱的更多的自己是弱势的一方，生杀予夺的权力捏在Tay的手心。

他就像是一个冒名顶替的人，占据了自己不该占据的位置，享用着不属于自己的爱情。可是时间一到，一切又要恢复原样。P'Tay或许会在某天突然回过神来，发现自己根本就不爱他。到那时候，他又该怎么面对呢？

在难以捉摸的现在和未来中，唯一确定的，就是此刻紧邻的肉体与温热的肌肤。无法用言语的说出的，就只能用占有这种行为来表达。在Tay闭上双眼喘息的时候，Lee在他心脏的位置印下深深的一吻。

Tay手指插入他的发间，揉了揉他的后脑。

Lee撑起身体，和Tay四目相对：“P’Tay知道我为什么白天生气吗？”

Tay眨了眨眼，感觉到这是一道送命题，于是支支吾吾地回答：“呃……因为我没跟你说New的事情？”

“不对。”

“那是因为……我跟你约会的时候一直回别人的消息？”

“也不对。”

“那到底是因为什么？”

“因为你不相信我。”

Tay矢口否认：“我没有。”

“你有。”

Tay一下把Lee从身上推下去：“Ai’Lee Thanat！我俩是在谈恋爱没错，但我也没有义务跟你事无巨细地报告我的私生活吧？就算我爸妈都不会这么管我。”

他明显被激怒了，像条河豚鱼似的，气鼓鼓地侧过头去，拒绝和Lee对视，自然也就错过了Lee脸上伤心黯然的神情。

“嗯，P’Tay的话也对。”Lee的语气缓和下来，和Tay较劲，输的人只会是他。在Tay的面前，他永远只能是一个次要角色，而次要角色，是没有任性的权力的。

他按下心内的酸涩，凑到Tay旁边，柔声恳求：：“P’Tay不要和我生气好不好？”

Tay撅起嘴：“挑事的是谁啊？”

“是我，P’Tay原谅Nong好吗？”

日常被怼的人难得有怼人的机会：“这个时候知道我是P你是Nong啦？”

“那作为Phi chay是不是应该让着一点Nong？”

“呃呃呃，行吧，我大人有大量。”Lee Thanat长得太好看了以至于别人很难跟他置气很长时间。

Tay用他坚实的手臂环抱住Lee，但那拥抱又是轻柔的，就像他本人一样温柔无害。

（三十）

和Lee之间发生的小小风波也引发了Tay的思考。尽管他们的地下恋情已经迈过了两个月，正往三个月稳步前进，看上去也没有要终结的迹象，Tay依旧感到深深的迷惑。

心中的天平在Lee和New两个人之间摇摆不定，既没有办法把New彻底推开，也没有办法割舍掉Lee所给他的慰藉和陪伴。

岩浆压强太大就会火山喷发，人的内心藏着太多秘密，也需要出口来发泄。

想来想去，一众的朋友里，果然还是只能找Off来咨询了。

烤肉在铁板上滋滋作响，伴随着阵阵肉香，即将吐露秘密的Tay也坐立不安，他思前想后，终于还是谨慎地开了口：“Off，问你个事。”

“什么事？”Off根本没有抬眼看他，他的心思都在面前的M8的澳洲和牛上。

“我有个仪仗队的学弟，最近被感情困扰，跟我咨询，可是我也不知道怎么办……”

Off毫不留情地打断了他：“跟你咨询感情问题？他怕不是脑子出了什么问题吧？还是这个学弟根本就是你？”

“说正经的啦！”

“呃，你说。”

“就是这个学弟，他有一个喜欢的女孩子，我们管她叫A好了，可是A不喜欢他。”

“继续。”

“然后有另外一个女生B喜欢这个学弟。”

“哦豁～这个剧情还挺复杂嘛。”

“对，这个女生B跟他说，不在乎他是不是喜欢自己，就想跟他尝试一下。”

“然后呢？”

“这个学弟就试着和女生B在一起了。”

Off终于停下了筷子：“你继续说。”

“可是这个学弟心里还是忘不了女生A。”

“那他现在对B是什么感觉？”

“就……也不排斥吧。”

Off突然靠了过来：“他们做了吗？”

“诶！这个是人家的隐私诶！”

“做了吗？”

“……做了。”Tay的脸又红了。

“可是他心里还想着A？“

”呃。“

Off把筷子“啪”地拍在桌子上：“这是个什么渣男啊。”

Tay吓得往后一缩：“啊？”

“哪有人真的不在意男朋友喜欢别人的，说不在意都是假的，只是因为B喜欢你学弟，想跟他在一起，才那么说的。”

“那你觉得学弟应该怎么办？“

“要么跟B说清楚分手，要么就忘掉A，好好地跟B在一起。”

“那如果学弟他不想和B分手，但又和A本来就是很好的朋友，还在同一个社团里，没有办法不见面，这种情况又该怎么办呢？”

“Ai’Tay，你干嘛要为这个学弟说话啊？”

“没有啦，这都是事实嘛……”Tay的声音越来越低，到后面变成了嗫嚅。

“真的想结束，总有办法的，其他都是借口。”Off叹了口气，吃和牛的美好心情完全被这个糟心的三角恋故事破坏了，“话说回来，这个渣男学弟真的不是你吗？你要是这么对人家女孩子，我真的要告诉阿姨了。“

“不是！真的不是！”Tay连连摆手。

“想想你也没有这种胆子。”Off恨铁不成钢地看了一眼Tay，“那他到底想解决问题吗？”

“想啊。”

“呐，这种情况呢，就还是要看你学弟本身。世上难有两全其美的事情。一个人的爱也不可能分给两个人。继续拖下去，A也不会喜欢他，B有可能会伤到心然后跟他分手。”

N'Lee会跟他分手吗？

一想到这里，Tay就觉得心里闷闷的。这种难受劲不像他想到New的时候那么剧烈，却也叫他喘不过气来，就连面前的澳洲和牛都不香了。

“你怎么啦？发什么呆啊？再不吃肉都焦了，这很贵的，你不是一个月只能吃一次吗？”

“哦。”

（三十一）

足球比赛看到一半，曼谷的雨猝不及防地降临。

Lee拉过他的衣角躲雨，他低头看向身边的人，心脏“砰”地一下跳得很突兀。

在那件薄薄的外套下，两个人紧紧地挨在一起。众目睽睽被布料阻隔在外，Lee的双唇在他的侧脸印下隐秘的一吻。

在那一刻，一股陌生的冲动从他的内心涌现——想要这样一直和Lee在一起，保护他，照顾他。

一个人，真的无法将心分成两半吗？

自己对Lee，到底怀有怎样的心情呢？这个问题，一直都被Tay有意无意地忽略了。也许他的心一直在彷徨中等待，等待时间自然而然地给出答案。

（三十二）

“好无聊哦，这个周末大家都有事，我都没约到人。”Tay坐在Lee面前的桌子上，随口抱怨。

“好难得哦，”Lee抬头，学着他的口吻：“大忙人Khun TayTawan还有空闲的时候，我是不是该请Khun Tha给你安排多一点工作？”

Tay捶了他一拳：“好好说话。”

Lee挑眉：“你为什么，不问问我呢？”

“你不是一向周末有空就回家吗？”

“是啊。”

Tay翻了个白眼：“那你还让我问你，玩我呢？”

“我要回家，你不能跟我一起回吗？”

“哈？

“要不要来我家，你之前不是说我妈妈做饭很好吃吗？”

这倒是真的，Lee妈妈的厨艺给Tay留下了深刻印象，但他还是有些犹豫：“不会太麻烦阿姨吗？”

“不会，你上次去她就很高兴。”Tay这家伙似乎有一种魔力，尤其能讨长辈的欢心。

Tay小声嘀咕：“总觉得哪里怪怪的。”

“哪里怪了？你又不是没去过。”

“就……情况不同了啊。”作为好朋友去，和作为男朋友去，感觉还是很不一样的吧？

“我家里人又不知道。”Lee一把按住他晃来晃去的腿，“所以去吗？”

“呃呃。”

一下车，热情的大金毛就扑了上来，湿热的鼻息落在Tay的大腿上。Tay蹲下去，熟门熟路地撸了撸大狗的脑袋，后者立刻一个卧倒，躺在地上露出肚子求摸——Tay Tawan不仅讨人喜欢，还讨动物喜欢。

“Tawan喜欢Tawan，还真是同类相吸啊。”Lee随口评价道。

Tay跟狗玩得不亦乐乎，头也不回地反驳：“闭嘴你这个混蛋。”

“Tawan来啦？”Lee的母亲闻声而来。

Tay立刻双手合十：“伯母好。最近身体好吗？”

“我很好。”妈妈笑着说：“好久没见，Tawan又变帅了哦。”

“谢谢伯母。”Tay一下又笑开了，得意地晃了晃头。

“晚饭准备好了哦，Nui怎么还不请人进去？太没礼貌了。”

“知道啦。”

吃完饭，Tay和Lee一起帮着收拾碗筷。

Lee的爸爸在一边看电视，妈妈和Tay闲聊了起来：“我没记错的话，Tawan今年28了吧？”

“是的。”

“那有没有谈女朋友啊？”

不常做家务的Tay本来就笨手笨脚的，听了这句差点把碗打了，还是Lee眼疾手快接住了滚下桌子的碗，责备地看了一眼Tay，后者双手合十表示歉意。

“没有，阿姨，还是单身呢。”

妈妈面露吃惊：“啊？真的啊，这么帅的小伙子都没有女朋友吗？我记得你之前说从来没有谈过？”

“是呀，阿姨，一直没有遇到合适的。”对象就站在身边，Tay脸上的红晕又逐渐爬上了耳垂。

“像Tawan这样长得帅性格好家世也好的男孩子，一定很招女孩子喜欢吧？阿姨要是年轻个三十岁，都想追你了。”

“妈妈！”Lee终于听不下去了。

“你爸爸都没意见呢，大人说话，你听着就行了，孩子。”Lee的父亲正沉迷于电视剧，头也没回。

Lee暗暗翻了个白眼：“行。”

妈妈的注意力又转向了Tay：“Tawan喜欢什么样的呀，阿姨如果看到合适的可以给你介绍。”

Tay偷偷看了眼Lee，后者也在看他：“就……其实人善良就可以了。”

“善良？”

“嗯。”

Lee的嘴角偷偷弯起。

Tay对着Lee的方向说：“但是口是心非的那种不要，我喜欢直率的。”Lee瞪了他一眼。

妈妈笑得两眼弯弯：“嘿咦，女孩子大多口是心非嘛。”

帮着收拾完，两个人回了Lee的房间。

Lee关上门：“刚刚P'Tay紧张什么？”

“我能不紧张嘛，万一露馅了怎么办？”

“不会露馅的。”Lee从身后抱住他，“妈妈不会怀疑的。”

“为什么？”

“因为……”因为他之前交往的都是女孩子啊，想到这里，Lee决定不提醒Tay这件事，于是他转移话题：“对了，你不是要练歌吗？我来给你伴奏？”

Tay没有多想：“好啊。”

Lee取出吉他，一边调音，一边问：“这次你要唱什么歌啊？”

“和Off还有Sing唱P’Aof、P’Ice还有P’Peck的《打错电话的人》。”

“噗……哈哈哈哈哈……”Lee抱着吉他笑得前俯后仰。

“干嘛！”

“这首歌简直就是为你量身定做嘛。”

“什么啊……”

“一天到晚不接别人电话的家伙唱这首歌，真的太合适了哈哈哈…… ”

Tay打了他一下：“严肃点！”

Lee收起笑容，拉了拉Tay的衣角，示意他坐到自己身边，Tay从善如流地坐了下来。

Lee对着iPad上的谱子弹了一段：“这个Key可以吗？”

“呃呃。”


	12. Part 12

（三十三）

“说真的，你什么时候开始喜欢我的啊？”洗完澡的Tay半躺在床上，翻着Lee的手机相册，才发现Lee是个很少自拍的人，不仅没有自拍，也不怎么拍人，相册里都是空场景，要么就是他家的狗，他家的植物，偶尔会有一张家人的照片，其余就是跟他或者姥姥的合照。

Lee正在床边擦头发：“问这个干嘛？”

“好奇。不能问吗？”

“可以，当然可以啦。”Lee坐到他身边，“大概是去年年中吧。”

Tay吓了一跳：“这么久了吗？”要不是Off和New来回提醒，他恐怕到现在都意识不到。

“那你呢，什么时候知道的？”

“就是之前我发烧你过来照顾我的那一次。”

“果然，”Lee笑得有点无奈：“真不知道是你太迟钝还是我演技太好。”

Tay瞪大眼睛：“谁能猜到啊，去年生日会的时候，你不是还让New亲我吗？你是自虐狂吗？”

“我也不知道，那个时候我很迷茫，我不确定我是不是真的喜欢上了你，可是当看到P'Tay和别人亲密接触的时候，却又很难受……爱有时候会让我很恐惧，害怕失去控制，所以一开始爱上你之后，我想的是隐藏自己，希望对你的感觉能慢慢散去，可是也并没有用。”

“你之前捉弄我，也是这个原因吗？”

“什么？”

“就是那次你把我的包藏起来，害我差点耽误行程。”

“对啊。”Lee直率地承认了，“看到你们两个亲我就觉得不爽了……”

Tay一下坐起来：“Ai’Lee Thanat！你是变态吗？那是我的工作诶！”

“可是你的初吻都给他了！”

“什么啊？”Tay立刻反驳：“别双标了，你的初吻也不是我啊！不是还说什么十年级就破处了吗？”

“我……”Lee哑口无言。两个人对视了几秒，Lee却突然笑了出来。

Tay莫名其妙地看着他：“笑什么啊？”

“所以P’Tay其实也会介意我的事哦？”

“谁会在意你啊。”Tay抱着双臂转过头去，红得滴血的耳垂却出卖了他。

Lee凑到Tay的身边，把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上：“P’Tay不是说，不喜欢口是心非的人吗？那自己为什么又要口是心非呢？”

Tay你是个好人不要跟他一般见识，不要跟他一般见识，不要跟他一般见识……Tay闭上眼睛深呼吸了好几下才冷静下来：“这是我工作不可避免的一部分，要是你真的很在意的话……”

“怎么样？”

“那就只有分手了。”

Lee一下坐直了：“Tawan Vihokratana，分手对你来说就是世界的终极答案吗？！”

“不然呢？”

“就不能相互理解吗？你有工作我也有工作啊。”

Tay转过头来，用教训的口吻说：“那请你先理解一下我！”

“好啊！”Lee一下跨坐在Tay的身上，把他按倒，“今天晚上就让我来好好理解理解你！”

Tay推了一下他，但没推动：“你疯啦？这是在你家诶！被阿姨叔叔听到怎么办啊？”

“我们轻点，他们听不见的。”

Tay抬眼，和那双形状优美的眼睛四目相对：“真的要做啊？”

Lee一低头，湿热的吻便落在Tay的唇瓣上，舌尖也紧跟着探了过来，伸进Tay的双唇之间，Tay闭上双眼，伸手按住Lee的后颈，主动加深了这个吻。

（三十四）  
“呃呃，我知道了，你放心吧……Tawan吗？他很好啊……”

Tay正睡得迷迷糊糊的，听到自己的名字，一下就从梦乡里挣脱出来。身边的Lee似乎正在和谁打视频电话。

“谁啊？”Tay揉着眼睛小声嘟囔。

Lee转过头来：“醒了？”

“呃。”

视频里的人问了一句：“N’Tay醒了哦？”

Tay立刻认出了这个声音：“P’Will？”他惊讶地从床上半撑起身体，又飞快地意识到自己正处于半裸的状态，慌忙把被子拉到胸口，却还是遮不住胸膛上昨夜爱欲的痕迹。

“早上好啊P’Will。”Tay一脸尴尬地和Lee的姐姐问好，被子底下的手偷偷掐了把Lee的大腿，转过头去咬着牙悄声对Lee说：“为什么要在床上打视频电话？？”

Lee眼含笑意、风轻云淡地回答：“P’Will知道我们的事的，不用担心。”

“？！”Tay一下又瞪大眼睛，他这下可完全不困了。

“你们刚在一起没多久的时候，Nui就和我说了哦。”视频里的人发出了一串爽朗的笑声，“P很高兴哦，N’Tay这么可爱的男孩子做Nui男朋友，真的是便宜他啦。”

Tay觉得很不好意思，脸上也是火辣辣的：“P’Willllllll……”

“N'Tay原谅Nui吧，和自己喜欢的人在一起这件事，真的很难憋在心里啦。除了我，他也没有其他人可说了。”

“啊，”Tay挠了挠后脑勺，“我不是这个意思……”

“那就好，P准备去吃午饭咯。你们小情侣自己聊哈。”P’Will笑容可掬地和他们告别。

P'Will的脸一从屏幕上消失，Tay就撅起嘴来：“你不是跟我保证过会保密吗？说到做到是最基本的道德守则吧？”

Lee眨眨眼睛，意外而无辜：“除了P’Will，我确实没有告诉任何人啊。”

“谁知道你说的真话假话，不想跟你这个家伙说话了。”Tay掀开被子下床，从包里翻出换洗的T恤穿上。

Lee也下了床，亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，拉住他的手：“P’Tay不要生我的气好不好？”

Tay一下把他的手甩开，回头数落：“Lee Thanat你在我这里信用破产了。”

Lee一愣，伤心的神色渐渐浸染了他的脸庞：“我只是告诉了P’Will，P'Tay为什么这么在意？”因为心里觉得，和他谈恋爱，是件见不得光的事情吗？

“就……”

“就什么？”

Tay也说不出所以然来：“我没有做好准备。我根本想象不出来，我的朋友、乃至家人知道我喜欢男人会是什么反应，我不知道他们能不能理解我，会不会因此而疏远我……”

“我也一样啊P’Tay，在你之前，我也从来不知道我可以喜欢男人。但是…… ”

“但是什么？”

“但是和P’Tay在一起之后，我就一点也不害怕了。”Lee继续说了下去：“想告诉全世界，P’Tay是我的恋人。想堂堂正正地拉你的手，亲你，和你在阳光下散步。”

Lee抱住Tay，把头埋在他的颈窝里，小声说：“P’Tay真的不明白我的心吗？”

Lee是一个看似温柔随和、骨子里却十分倔强的人，很少向他示弱撒娇。面对这样的Lee Thanat，Tay的心仿佛软成了棉花糖。他回抱住Lee：“Nat，给我一点时间好吗？现在我真的做不到。 ”

“好啊，那你说个期限好了。”

“呃嗯……”Tay语塞了。

“三个月？半年？一年？”

面对Lee灼灼的目光，Tay一个头两个大，要知道他和Lee在一起前，都没想过他俩能持续三个月呢。

“半、半年？”他硬着头皮回答，“行吗？”不管怎么样，先把今年挨过去吧。

“行啊。”Lee那双总是含着笑意的眼睛望着他，仔仔细细地审视了好一会，就在Tay被他盯得浑身不自在的时候，Lee忽然低头啄了啄Tay的下唇。

“早饭应该好了，下楼去吃吧？”

话题转移得太快，以至于Tay都没有反应过来：“啊？？”

“啊什么？快穿好衣服啦。”

“知道了。”

好奇怪，Tay一边穿裤子一边想，真的好奇怪，明明才谈了两个月的恋爱，却像到了七年之痒似的，最近不是Lee生他的气，就是他生Lee的气，总而言之，三天两头都在互相生气，甚至不能好好地相处和交流了。虽然总是很快地就互相原谅并且和好，但是，这样真的是正常的吗？

（三十五）  
心里像烧着一锅强酸，酸味总是时不时地突破锅盖溢出。当New把和他说笑的Tay从他身边推出去时，Lee的嘴角几乎是立刻下垂，笑意也一下从他脸上消失得干干净净。

他试着控制自己，不要表现得太过明显。但每当Tay和New靠近一点，他的心就颤动一下。冲绳灼热的空气里，更焦灼的是他的内心。

怎么能不嫉妒呢？P’Tay心里可是爱着New啊。也不知道是不是他怨念的神情太过明显，Tay主动靠了过来,环住他的肩膀。

Lee因为这个小小的举动暗自欣喜，他侧过头去：“干嘛？”

“不高兴哦？”Tay在他耳边小小声。

“没有。”

“啊，又开始口是心非了哦。”

“真的没有。”

“哦豁～我看有的人鼻子要变长了哦。”

Lee眨了眨眼：“今天晚上你真的要跟New住一间吗？”

“那不然呢？”

Lee不说话，只是看了一眼Tay。

“这也不是我想的，是公司的安排啊，我总不能主动要求跟你一间吧？”

“为什么不行？”

“Nat你之前不是没意见吗？”

“……”看着Tay这样没心没肺的样子，Lee知道再说下去两个人肯定又会吵起来，他并不喜欢跟Tay争吵，只能默默地叹了口气，把涌到喉咙口的苦涩尽数咽下。


	13. Part 13

（三十六）

“你跟Tay怎么回事？”PomPam不知道什么时候凑了过来，拍了拍Lee的肩膀。

对话中的Tay正在不远处的海滩上，被一群朋友包围着，也不知道在说什么，人群不时爆发出阵阵笑声。Tay Tawan是个名副其实的小太阳，在他的身边，从不缺乏欢乐。

Lee的视线恋恋不舍地从Tay身上移开：“姥姥你在说什么？”

“我长了眼睛，自己会看好吧？你们两个这几天一直黏在一起，只差在脸上写’我们是情侣’了’。”

对Lee和Tay之间的关系，PomPam一直都有猜想，昨晚无意间听到的对话只是证实了他的想法而已。

Lee低头，漫不经心地理了理被海风吹乱的头发：“姥姥你想多了，我跟P’Tay什么也没有发生啊。”

P’Pam哼了一声：“如果有人告诉我，刚刚看见仙女从云里下来了，这话都比你跟Tay没有猫腻更可信。还是你觉得姥姥是个没有见识的人？”

Lee把目光移回Tay的身上——后者对他的注视一无所知，正和Nanon还有Off他们打打闹闹——微不可闻地叹气：“姥姥你能不要告诉P’Tay吗？他会和我生气的。”

“他要你保密的？”

Lee默认了。

“你就这样忍了？”

Lee笑容苦涩：“不然呢？”

PomPam拍了拍Lee的肩膀：“Thanat，听姥姥一句劝吧，再喜欢的人也不值得你太过委屈自己。一段只靠一方容忍、满是怨恨的关系是注定无法长久的。”

胸膛仿佛被重拳击中，心脏紧缩了一下，慢慢地生出一点叫人无法忽视的钝痛。

Lee眼波闪烁，好一会才默默地点头。

“Lee，姥姥，过来一起玩啊？”Tay热情地向他们招手。

Lee几乎是立刻起身，走出一步才想起问：“姥姥不一起过去吗？”

Pompam看着Lee这幅被勾走了魂魄的样子，不由得在心里叹了口气，摆摆手：“看见Tay这个家伙就烦，你们年轻人自己去玩吧，让我这个老年人自己清静清静。”

Tay主动拉过Lee的手：“你刚刚跟姥姥说什么啊？”

“没什么啊。”

Tay拍了他一下：“一副神神秘秘的样子，说吧姥姥是不是又在嫌弃我？背后说人坏话可不算什么好人！”

Lee反击：“先反省反省你自己吧。”

两个人的互动令一边围观的粉丝们发出一阵惊呼。意识到不太合适的两个人立刻双手合十向他们行礼。

这时工作人员过来提醒他们水上活动即将开始。

想想也知道水上活动肯定会弄得浑身湿透，Lee有些不情愿：“我有点不想去。”

“一起去嘛Nat～”Tay又开始撒娇。

Lee对他束手无策：“呃，走吧走吧。”

一声哨响，GMMTV的男孩子们纷纷冲了出去。运动神经不太发达的Lee还没跑出多远，就脚下一滑摔在了气垫上，Tay闻声回头，先是没心没肺地指着他哈哈大笑，笑够了才跑回来拉他。Lee恶向胆边生，一把将他拉倒，两个人便在垫子上滚作一团。

Tay挣扎着爬起来，企图逃跑，被Lee一把抓住腰：“给我下来。”

“不要！”Tay跑得飞快。

两个人追着跑跑停停，最终还是以双双落水终结。

“干嘛拖我下水？”Lee抹了一把脸上的海水。

Tay一脸理直气壮：“要湿那就一起湿，不能我一个人变成落汤鸡。”

“P’Tay是什么三岁小孩吗？”

“哦豁～这个三岁小孩至少比你大两岁呢！”

看着他那得瑟的表情，Lee简直想给他一头摁倒海里去，这个人啊，为什么总是缺了根筋的样子。最可恶的是，即使这种时候，他还是觉得Tay好可爱。

人真的能够控制自己的心吗？

喜欢上Tay之后，他就放弃了这种努力。

（三十七）

“很可爱。”Line上跳出了Lee的消息。

“什么？”

“P’Tay手忙脚乱的样子很可爱。”Lee发过来一张图片，是最新一期TayNew美食约会的截图。Tay手里拿着一个蛋挞，还没吃完，Krist就又捧来了新的食物，画面中的Tay正一脸无奈地看着他。

Tay飞快地键入：“这个是好早之前拍的了，你怎么还看这个？”

“你的节目每一期我都看的，想你的时候也会找有你的节目来看。”

“不是才刚分开嘛……”Tay有点感动，但又觉得有点说不出的怪异，毕竟美食约会的制作组总是时不时地给他和New加上粉红滤镜和爱心特效。

“P’Tay差不多每期都会出状况，真不愧是你，SoTay。”

嘿咦这个欠揍的家伙，他刚还感动呢！现在感动的心情仿佛是大风刮过一般，被吹了个一干二净。

“LeeThanat你是想挨揍了吗？”

“来啊，我房间号P'Tay又不是知道，我等你哦。”

Tay发过去两个白眼的表情：“谁要来找你啊！”

“P’Tay不来找我的话，那我就来找你了哦？”

“大半夜过来干嘛？我都要准备睡了。”

今天已经是Oishi活动的最后一夜，等明天回了泰国，他可一定要好好教训教训Lee，让他知道知道什么是Phi什么是Nong。

正想着，Lee那边就发来了通话请求，Tay看了眼浴室的方向，确认门还关着才点了接听，压低声音：“你疯啦？打什么电话啊？”

还没等到Lee的回答，New就头顶着毛巾从浴室里走出来：“又在跟谁聊天呢？”

出于自己也不理解的心虚，Tay几乎是瞬间退出了和Lee的对话框：“没谁啊。”

“是Lee吗？”

“额……”不会说谎的Tay又涨红了脸。

“跟他聊天有什么可遮遮掩掩的，你真的很奇怪。”

“谁遮遮掩掩啦？”Tay开始死鸭子嘴硬。

“啊，你每次这样的时候，那就是真的有情况。”

Tay张了张嘴，既无法否认，更不能承认，脸色变了又变。

New原本只是无心之言，看他这副有话说不出的样子，倒真的起了疑心：“Ai’Tay，你跟Lee，你们是不是真的在谈恋爱？”

“才没有！你都在想什么奇奇怪怪的东西，我跟他就只是好朋友而已！”

“哦豁～好朋友～我就没有见过这么腻歪的好朋友，你俩这几天跟连体婴儿似的黏在一起，当别人看不见啊？”

“我跟他一直就这样啊……”Tay反驳得有气无力。

“这倒是句实话，有时候我真怀疑你身上装了人体磁铁了，怎么就这么招蜂引蝶。”

“招蜂引蝶？”

“我说得不对吗？他这几天不是跟月球绕地球似的，眼巴巴地绕着你转。”

New的疑虑似乎渐渐打消了，Tay的嘴巴也开始灵活起来：“要论招蜂引蝶，你不比我厉害多了？追你的女孩子什么时候少过？”

“追我的女孩再多，我也只喜欢一个，你倒是迷弟一群群，来者不拒。”

Tay扔了个枕头过去：“谁来者不拒？！”

“这还用我说吗？不就是你，TayTawan。”New接住他扔的枕头，反手就扔了回去。

“嚯你这个家伙！”

……

以上所有的对话，都被站在门口的Lee收入耳中。

其实，这么久以来，他唯一希望P'Tay能够坦白的对象，就是New。P’Tay爱着New这件事情，对他来说，始终是一道跨不过去的坎。

“只是……好朋友……吗？”Lee默默地点了结束通话。

他知道他不该贪心的。

明明是自己说的，不是吗？就算P’Tay不爱自己也没有关系，只要能跟P'Tay在一起。

可是，真的跟P’Tay在一起后，心里就像凭空生出了一个黑洞，只有这样是不够的，不仅仅想要P'Tay的身体，还想要P'Tay像自己爱他那样爱自己，想要占据他心底的每一个角落。

“P’Tay，我觉得好痛苦啊。”Lee低头喃喃自语，“看不见的时候，我可以告诉自己，假装一切没有发生。可是你跟他就在我面前。我又要怎么自我欺骗？”

被一重门隔开的两个世界，一个欢声笑语，一个愁云惨雾。

Lee摇了摇头，失魂落魄地从Tay和New的房间门口走开了。

（三十八）

回到曼谷之后，Lee和Tay之间的情形发生了戏剧般地倒转。他们在一起后，向来是Lee主动约Tay的，但现在，Tay几次问Lee有没有时间，他总是说自己很忙，有戏要拍，要么就是在家，不想出来。以至于Tay竟然有快半个月没有见到Lee。

到这个地步，就算Tay再迟钝，也该意识到事情的不对劲了。

周末回家吃饭的时候，Tay忍不住偷偷问了姐姐：“P’Muk，如果一个人逐渐对我越来越冷淡，是为什么呢？”

P’Muk的注意力显然正被面前电脑占据着，听了他的问题，只是随口说：“Tawan你是遇到了什么事情吗？居然还有人可以对你冷淡啊？”

Tay从对面坐到P’Muk的身边：“就……有一个很好的朋友，跟我非常亲密的那种，最近约他的时候总是说没空。”

“也许人家是真的忙呢？”

“他一直都挺忙的，但以前我们还是能经常见面。”

“是吗？”

“是啊。”

P’Muk终于把视线从电脑屏幕上移开了，她抬头看向Tay：“他对你是不是非常重要啊？”

“呃呃。”Tay毫不犹豫地回答。

“你们最近有吵过架吗？”

Tay皱眉：“没有。这是我最不能理解的一点，就是突然间……突然间他就对我冷淡了……”

“大概是这个人希望，能够以一种平和的方式后退一步吧。如果发生在恋人间呢，就是心照不宣地分手的意思。”

“啊？”Tay意识到姐姐话里的暗示，连连摇手，“不不不，不是P想的那样。”

“真的吗？”姐姐意味深长地问了一句。

“嗯！”

“好吧。”P’Muk合上电脑起身，“呐，具体情况我也不清楚。如果你真的想知道为什么，就去当面问问他吧。”


	14. Part 14

（三十九）

无论如何，他不能也不想和Lee不明不白地分手。

“Nat，你是故意在冷落我吗？”

对方的回应也比以往慢了许多：“没有。P'Tay想多了。”

“是我想多了吗？我看到你今天录完节目跟Gunsmile，Sing他们去吃饭了，为什么跟我说没有时间？”

Tay等了很久，对面都没有回音。他被这种毫无理由且突如其来的敷衍和冷淡激怒了。

“LeeThanat你是什么意思？回答我啊！”

“P’Tay，我觉得我们都应该冷静一下。”

“为什么啊？”

Tay死死地盯着对话框的界面，对方没有立刻回复，就在他即将失去耐心的时候，消息跳了出来：“我觉得我们需要重新定位一下我们之间的关系。”

重新定位？有什么可定位的？Tay实在是疑惑不解，飞速地打下了“什么意思？”这几个字。

“我在停车场，P’Tay在公司对吗？我顺道载你回家吧。”Lee报了具体的位置。

Tay立刻从座位上起身，胡乱地收拾了三两下就挎起帆布包，飞奔着往电梯冲去，途中还撞到了一位工作人员。“P，对不起呐！”他一边小跑，一边回头和他道歉，对方只是摆摆手，对他这种风风火火的样子习以为常。

乘坐电梯往下的时候，一种大事不好的感觉莫名从腹中升了起来，心脏像是被什么攥住了，跳动得窘迫且不安——Nat是不爱他了吗？难道对于他来说，爱情是这样一件收放自如的事物吗？

Tay是个有些急躁和毛糙的人，脑子快嘴更快。可是面对感情的时候，他却完全是另外一副样子，生涩、窘迫、怯懦，即使暗恋New很久很久，也不敢表明心迹，直到对方又交了女朋友，彻底掐灭了两个人之间的可能性。但和Lee交往的时候，他却是自信且自在的，尽管也总是吵闹不断，却从未感到恐惧或难堪。

这和他第一次意识到自己喜欢上New时的感受迥然不同。不知不觉，他对Lee的依赖已经到了非常非常严重的程度了。

Lee坐在车里等他，看到他就摇下了车窗。这是十几天来，Tay第一次见到他：卸了妆后的Lee，眼下是浓浓的阴影，看上去十分疲惫的样子：“P’Tay先上车吧。”

Tay坐进副驾驶，眼巴巴地看着他。Lee拉过安全带，帮他系好：“怎么连系安全带都能忘记？”

“对不起。”Tay道起歉来倒是很快。

Lee叹了口气，一副拿他没办法的样子，没再说什么，默默地启动了车子。

白色的奔驰车驶出了停车场，汇入了晚高峰的车流中，曼谷一如既往的拥堵使人心浮气躁。在加速减速的无限循环中，Tay终于还是憋不住，成为了主动打破沉默的人：“Nat，你不准备和我说什么吗？”

“P’Tay想听到什么呢？”Lee的手指不自觉地敲击着方向盘。

“为什么不理我了？”

Lee转过头来：“如果我真的不理你，P’Tay怎么会坐在这里？”

“我……”Tay瘪了瘪嘴，“Nat你不理我，我真的很难受，是我做错了什么吗？”

Lee眼中的光芒颤了颤：“那天，在冲绳的最后一晚，P’Tay忘记挂掉电话了。”

Tay的心里“咯噔”一下：“你都听到了？”

“嗯。”

前面的车子开始挪动，Lee的目光又移回了路面。

“可是……你不是说了给我半年时间吗？我和New互动也都是工作啊，为什么要生……”

“我没有生气。”Lee打断了他：“我在意的，不是你和他为了工作而亲密互动。P’Tay还不明白吗？我在意的是你的心究竟爱谁。”

Tay愣住了，心里一阵慌乱，他不知道该说什么，只好习惯性地道歉：“Nat，P很抱歉……”

不远处的黄灯转为红灯，Lee踩了刹车。

Lee转过头来，深深地凝视他：“P’Tay，这就是你想和我说的话吗？”

被这目光注视着的Tay有种无所遁形的窘迫感。

Tay不安地攥住了安全带：“我……不是的……那天晚上我真的只是为了应付New才那么说的……我不知道你会听到，P真的很抱歉……”

Lee眼里的热切渐渐冷了下去，仿佛篝火的余烬般一一熄灭。

“请不要道歉，不是P’Tay的错，是我反悔了，是我贪心了。”Lee语调自始至终都是惊人的平稳，现在和Tay说的每句话，都是都是他这些日子深思熟虑的结果，“如果你没有办法爱我的话，那我们就分手吧。”

说出这句话的同时，他的心也像是被子弹击中了，火药在内部炸开，把那团瑟缩颤抖的血肉炸得鲜血淋漓，Lee深吸了一口气，努力维持着表面的平静，微微颤抖的唇瓣却还是泄漏了他的伤心。

或许一切在开始就已经注定，竭力追逐的幸福也不过是一个假象，当爱情的泡影被戳破的时候，一切都是如此地显而易见。

他对Tay来说，只是伤心寂寞时的慰藉而已。

（四十）

就这样被分手了……吗？

上楼的时候，地球引力变得前所未有的强烈，脚下就像灌了铅似的，每上一步都需要付出极大的努力，还没走上两层楼，Tay就不得不停下来休息。

“我是怎么了？”他捂住胸口自言自语。

他明明想对Lee说不，就像从前那样打打闹闹然后重归于好，可是所有的话语都被Lee脸上平静却坚决的神色阻拦住，被拦在了双唇之间，平日里那样舌灿莲花的一个人，在关键时刻竟不能为自己辩驳一句。

或许他真的是个一塌糊涂的人吧？

沉闷的、麻木的钝痛渐渐转为尖锐剧烈的刺痛，最后变成眼眶和鼻腔里的酸涩。Tay站在原地歇了一会，这种痛苦没有缓解，反而让整个世界都变得不真实了起来。

一整夜，Tay都没有睡着，在床上翻来覆去，有那么几个片刻，他成功地被睡眠捕获，落到梦境里去，但那些梦总是很怪诞离奇，虚幻与现实的场景交错进行，有时他行进在火海中，又有时候他穿行在冰原里，又或者一下落进公司大楼的某一间休息室，在那里他曾和Lee一起唱歌。但一转眼，身边人的却已经不见了，他又身在无边无际的冰原中，被寒风、孤寂和绝望包裹，可等从梦境里挣脱出来，自己却还是安然无恙地躺在床上。

最后一次睁眼，时间已经前进到凌晨，窗外依然是泼墨一般的黑，他放弃了入睡的努力，盯着天花板直到黎明的阳光破开漆黑的天际。

又是新的一天了。

Tay恹恹地打开手机，Line的消息一个接一个的跳出来——不管单个的个体发生了什么，世界是永不停息的——和Lee Thanat的对话框却处于寂静之中。

直到这一刻，那种不真实感才稍稍褪去了些：他们是真的分手了。

（四十一）

咖啡因的效力只持续了几个小时，到了午饭时间，Tay就感觉自己电量耗尽。疲惫引发胃口衰退，以至于眼前的食物看上去一点也不香了，Tay用叉子戳了戳眼前的汉堡，对贡献了猪肉饼的猪感到非常抱歉。

“P’Tay，没胃口吗？”First问。

“呃呃，不是很想吃东西。”

“要不要点点别的？”

Tay连忙说：“不用了不用了，我不饿，不用在意我，你们吃吧。”

“P’Tay这种没精打采的样子，真的很少见呐。”Gun评论了一句。

“是吗？”Tay讪讪地笑了笑。

店门被推开，Lee和Guy还有Ssing、Toptap一起走了进来。一行人看见Tay他们纷纷过来打招呼，只有Lee站在人群之外，脸上没有笑容，只有和Tay如出一辙的疲惫和低气压。

在他们寒暄的时候，Lee悄悄拉住最外层的Ssing，低声说：“Sing，你们先吃吧，就不吃了。”

Ssing睁大眼睛：“怎么啦P，突然身体不舒服吗？脸色也不太对劲的样子。”

Lee摇摇头：“只是有点累，没有胃口，我先回去休息一会。”

“嗯嗯，要我给你打包什么吗？”

“不用了。”Lee转身要走，Tay却忽然从座位上起身，拉住了他的小臂——从Lee进入餐厅的那一刻起，Tay的视线就死死地黏在了他的身上。

Lee的目光先是落在Tay抓着他的手上，紧接着又和Tay的视线在空中相遇。

两个人对视了一秒，Tay悻悻地松手，面对Lee漠然的神情，Tay的双眼流露出哀求。

Lee没说什么，很快离开了。

目睹了这一幕的众人面面相觑，直觉Lee和Tay两人之间怕是闹了什么矛盾，大家交换过一波眼神，谁也不愿意率先开口，最后还是Guy推了一把TopTap， 被推出来的TopTap只好硬着头皮问：“P’Tay，你怎么啦？”

“没事没事。”Tay含糊地否认了一句，坐回了座位，一改往日的开朗热情，整个午餐期间都闷闷不乐。

这样浑浑噩噩的日子只过了三天，Tay就再也无法忍受，他试图伪装出正常的样子，但是心脏却空空荡荡的，好像有什么东西被永远地从那里带走了，无论是工作、和朋友约会、还是阅读、打游戏都无法填满。

他忍不住给Lee发去了求和的消息。

“Nat，求你了，跟我和好吧。”

Tay盯着对话框许久许久，直到眼睛酸涩，但所有的乞求都如同对着山谷呼喊，无人回应。


	15. Part 15

（四十二）

难得的休息日，Tay却七点多就醒了，他昏昏沉沉地往浴室走，进门的时候还脚底一滑，及时扶住了门框才没摔跤，惊吓过后，这几天的恍惚总算是褪去了一些。Tay看着镜子中的自己，头发蓬乱，眼下浓黑，一脸衰样，才和N'Lee分手了几天，他都快要认不出自己了。

尽管两个人在各种意义上都可以说关系破裂了——做不成恋人更无法做朋友，可是，Tay还是无法相信，Lee不再爱自己这件事情。

在他人视线无法触及的地方，他们曾无数次亲吻、拥抱乃至做爱，Lee的每一个眼神和表情都明明白白地向Tay传达了一件事，那就是，Lee是爱他的，他爱自己比自己爱他要深刻许多。正是这种差距，给了Tay的信心，潜意识里，他相信两人关系的天平掌握在自己手里，理所当然地享受着他的关注和爱，却从不付出对等的承诺与感情。

但从Lee的角度看来，这样的自己，不是很残忍吗？Lee一直默默忍受的，不正是这样一个残忍的他吗？

想到这里，胸膛里又生出一阵阵剧烈的酸楚，Tay一下子脸色煞白，咬紧牙关却支撑不住，按住胸口蹲下身来，痛苦才稍微缓解了一下。

直到这一刻，他才明白过来，其实Lee对于他，早就不只是New的替代品了。爱意在点点滴滴的相处中积聚，正如种子冲破岩石的阻挠，在他的心里扎下根来。

想要见到Nat，一分钟，不，一秒钟的等待都难以忍受。他立刻给司机打了电话，对方还在梦中，Tay先是为打扰他的清梦而连声道歉，紧接着便请求对方快些过来，他必须出发到兰实去。

好在这一天是周六，曼谷的拥堵稍稍改善了些，Tay终于在三个小时后赶到了Lee的家里。

Lee的妈妈来开门的时候十分吃惊：“孩子，你怎么来啦？”

Tay连忙双手合十：“阿姨好！我是来找Thanat的。”

Lee的妈妈面露笑容：“你是听说了Nui生病的事情吗？真是有心了，他前几天都在发高烧，今天才稍微好点，怕传染给你呀！”

Lee生病了吗？自己居然一点也不知道。Tay心里吃惊，脸上却不敢透露分毫：“不要紧的，阿姨，我身体强壮，不怕的，您看我从曼谷过来，能不能让我先见见他呢？”

“哦哦是哈。”妈妈赶紧把他让了进来，“看我，怎么让你站在外面说话呢，快进屋吧，孩子，Nui在房间里，不知道有没有起床，我去叫他。”

“不用啦，阿姨，我自己去找他就好！”Tay怕Lee知道了不肯见他，匆匆行了个礼，在门口脱了鞋子，急急忙忙跑上楼去了。

Lee妈妈看着Tay的背影，摇了摇头：“这孩子啊，长相也好，脾气也好，什么都好，就是性子太急了些呐。”

真到了Lee的房间门口，那股子莽劲反而消失殆尽了。门内隐隐约约传来吉他的声音，他之前听Lee弹过的，是Kotaro的Twilight，琴声听上去有种难以名状的忧伤。

Tay深吸一口气，敲了敲门。

“请进。”门后传来Lee的声音，带着一点感冒时特有的鼻音。

Tay转下门把手，推开门，Lee正坐在地上，低头抱着吉他：“妈妈我说了没有胃口，不想吃东西。”

“Nat，是我。”

琴声戛然而止，Lee抬起头来，原本就没有血色的脸颊一下变得更惨白：“P'Tay，你来做什么？”

Tay生怕他把自己赶出去，赶紧闪身进屋，在身后关上门：“我听说你生病了，所以来看看你。”

Lee上下打量他了几眼，忽然嗤笑了一声：“P’Tay一说谎就浑身僵硬，下回还是练习好再来吧。”

“好啦好啦，对不起，P真的不知道你生病这回事，要不然P一定早几天就来看你了。”

“来看我干什么？我们已经分手了，我怎么样都和P'Tay没有任何关系了。”虽然嘴上这么说着，但是Lee的脸色却缓和了。

Tay趁机走到Lee的身边，挨着他坐了下来：“嘿咦，什么叫没关系？是你单方面和我分手，我可还没有同意呢！”

Lee转过头来，直直地看向Tay：“P'Tay你今天来到底是为了什么？我说过了，我不可能像之前那样，明知道你心里爱着别人还跟你恋爱。”

“谁说我要你像之前那样了？”Tay伸手抓住他的肩膀，正色道：“Thanat Lowkhunsombat，你给我听清楚了，我爱你，我爱的是你，你不是任何人的替代品。”

Lee惊讶地愣住了，他盯着Tay的脸看了好一会，确认那脸上没有一丝因为撒谎而产生的窘迫，美丽的眼睛里渐渐漫起水雾。

他的神情让Tay心生怜惜，他情不自禁地搂住Lee，柔声说：“Nat，跟我和好吧。没有你，我真的要疯掉了。”

“让我们重新开始，好不好？”

“放开我P'Tay。”Lee的鼻音好像又加重了一点。

“不要。”Tay抱他抱得更紧了，这种时候放开男朋友，那他就活该成为魔法师了。

Lee的声音闷闷的：“你压到我吉他了。”

“啊，对不起对不起对不起！”Tay羞得涨红了脸，连忙放开了他，方才的胆大包天也一下子跑到九霄云外去了。

Lee却突然嘴角上翘：“要是吉他坏了你得赔我。”

Tay连忙说“我赔我赔，多少我都赔。”只要Lee不和他生气，什么都好说。

Lee把眼一眯：“说吧，你准备怎么赔我？”

“额……”Tay闭上眼，给自己打了打气，用上了从网络上学来的霸道总裁的追求技巧，掰过Lee的脑袋，对着他的嘴亲了下去。

不得不说，他的吻技确实在交往的几个月里有了长足的进步，Lee几乎是毫无抵抗地顺从了他。

一吻终结，Tay红着脸问：“Nat觉得这样够了吗？”

Lee眨了眨眼：“你疯啦？我还在感冒，会传给你的。”

“亲都亲了，我就当你同意了！”

“什么？”

“从现在开始，你就是我正式的男朋友了。”

“喂我可还没答应……”话没说完，Tay的吻又落了下来。Lee的理智一下子烧成了灰烬，他放下吉他，一下把Tay扑倒在地。

“P'Tay知道自己在做什么吗？”

“当然知道了，我是个人又不是个僵尸。”

“那你知道乱撩男人是会有后果的吗？”

“什么后果？”Tay预感到了将要发生的事，他竟然还有一些期待，但他还是问了一句：“你不是发了好几天高烧吗？”

“昨天就退烧了，今天已经基本好了。”比起感冒末期的那点点不适，某个地方的需要显然更加紧迫一些。

“年轻人体质就是好啊。”Tay嘀咕了一句。

“大叔你也不错啊。”身材不错。

Lee的手在Tay的身上到处游走，煽风点火，没一会Tay的瞳孔就开始失焦。

“可以吗，P’Tay？”进入之前，Lee依旧温柔地在他耳边问了一句，Tay回之以一个更加用力的拥抱。

第一次，从身体到心灵，两个人得以毫无芥蒂地融合到一起。Tay望着在他身上动作的Lee，手指伸入他汗湿的鬓角，抚弄他的头发，心脏中那个巨大的空洞逐渐被一种强烈、纯粹却又难以言喻的快乐填满了。他与Lee湿润的眼睛对视，一下又情动起来，按住Lee的后颈，将他压向自己。他用这种毫无保留的给予表达自己的接纳与爱意，对方显然也感受到了这一点，微笑着在他唇边落下一个吻。

Tay的双手在Lee的后背合拢：“我爱你，Nat。”

“我也爱你，P’Tay。”

隔着温热的胸膛，两颗年轻的心脏因为彼此的存在而跳动得飞快。

（四十三）

这一觉睡得格外沉，连梦都没有做，以至于Tay睁开眼睛的时候，甚至记不得自己所处的位置，被陌生的天花板吓了一跳。

他以为自己眼花，在揉眼睛的过程中才想起来，自己是在Lee的家里。

“P’Tay醒啦？”Lee比他醒得更早一点，一只手支着脑袋，望着他眼含笑意。窗外太阳已经西斜，阳光照到屋子里来，给每一个物件都笼上柔纱般的金色。

“几点啦？”Tay半支起身体。

Lee伸手撩开他乱糟糟的额发：“五点多，起床吗？”

“呃呃。”

Tay才刚坐起来准备穿衣服，门口就传来了敲门声，是Lee的妈妈：“孩子们，准备吃晚饭咯。”

Tay一下愣住，惊慌失措得像只偷吃被人发现的猫，脸也开始肉眼可见地迅速涨红。

“怎么办？”他向Lee发出无声的求救。Lee用眼神示意他少安毋躁，自己三两下穿好衣服去开门。

Lee妈妈在门外等了好一会，半天才看到Lee把门开了一道小缝：“妈，我们一会就下去。”

“N’Tay呢？”妈妈好奇地往里张望，可惜视线被Lee用身体挡住了大半的，只能隐约看到被子下隆起的一团。

“P’Tay刚刚有点累，所以我让他在这里睡一会。”

“这样啊，那你记得吧N’Tay叫起来哦。”

“知道了。”

“Nui身体还难受吗？”

Lee摇摇头：“已经完全好啦。”妈妈用手背贴了贴Lee的额头，终于不是滚烫的感觉了。

“你这孩子啊，真是让人操心，身体有什么难受也不说……”

“妈——”Lee阻止了话题的延伸。

“好好好，我不说啦，你们快点下来，知道了吗？”

“呃呃。”

听到Lee关上门的声音，Tay才敢从被子下面伸出头来：“阿姨走啦？”

“嗯。”Lee从地上捡起T恤和长裤递给Tay，后者讷讷地接过，默默穿上衣服，全程都没有说话。

这种沉默寡言的样子实在是太不TayTawan了，Lee忍不住问：“P’Tay怎么啦？”

Tay瘪了瘪嘴：“你生病了我都不知道，我感觉很糟糕……”

“P’Tay在说什么傻话，我谁都没说，你又从哪里知道呢？还有啊，我现在不是好了吗？”

“是这样没错，但……”

Lee搂住Tay，轻轻地拍了拍他的后背：“P’Tay不要想那么多啦，去吃饭吧？”

Tay点点头，任由Lee拉着他的手带他下楼。


	16. Part 16

（四十四）

一年一度的校运会录制，Tay和Lee都在粉队。中途休息结束，两个人一起回到座位上，Lee顺手扶了一下工作人员，却被Tay在身后推了一把。

“干嘛推我？”

“干嘛抱他？”

“谁抱他了？我只是做好事扶一下人家而已。”Lee眉头一皱，“P’Tay也太双标了吧？明明自己跟别人勾勾搭搭。”

“哦嚯Lee Thanat——”Tay正要展开长篇大论，其他人也走了过来，Tay立刻就闭了嘴，Lee也瞬间收了脸上的笑意，规规矩矩地坐了下来。

回去的路上，Lee一路支着头望着窗外，显得有几分心不在焉。

“怎么了？是累了吗？”Tay拍拍他的手。

Lee转过来：“有点。”

趁同车的其他人没注意，Tay摸了摸Lee的头发：“那就睡会吧。”

“P'Tay待会到了叫我？”

“呃呃。”

Lee于是自然而然地把脑袋靠在Tay的肩上，Tay的身体一下变得僵硬，慌张地往旁边看，好在车内的灯此刻都已经关闭，旁边的同事也在闭目养神，没有人注意到两个人的小动作。于是他逐渐放松下来，困意趁机席卷而来，Tay闭上眼睛，脑袋一歪，和Lee靠在一起，睡着了。

最后还是Arm把他俩叫起来的，他倒是一脸见怪不怪，Tay却羞得满脸通红，也幸亏是大家录制了一天身心俱疲，都只想快点回家，没有注意到两个人不自然的神色。

等到洗漱完毕，终于躺上床，已经是半夜了。

Tay只感觉自己脑子里一团浆糊，难得有如此睡意迷朦的时刻，他恨不得倒头就睡，迷迷糊糊间，却感觉Lee一直在摸他的头发。

“干嘛？”他费力地睁开眼睛，打了个哈欠：“还不睡吗？很晚了。”

“有点睡不着。”

“真稀奇。”Tay挑眉，“你不是每天都准时睡觉的嘛？”

Lee眨了眨眼：“可能是年纪大了，睡眠变少了，像大叔你。”

“喂！”Tay推了一下Lee，“说正经的，什么事情？”

“P’Tay之前说过暂时不想公开对吗？”

“呃。”

“但是我们这样下去，总会有人知道的。”

“谁啊？”Tay的眼睛又要闭上了。

“P’Off问我了。”

“？！”Tay瞬间不困了，“什么时候？”

“就是我们和好的第二天。”

“没想到Off还挺八卦……”Tay嘀咕了一句，“那你告诉他了吗？”

“说了，他问了，我就承认了。”Lee语调平静地回答，他的双眼一眨不眨地注视着Tay，仔细试探着Tay的反应。

“嘿咦你这家伙！”Tay一下子弹起来，珍贵的睡意也跑得精光。

Lee抬眼望他：“P’Tay还是觉得，我们的关系是不能见光的吗？”他企图掩藏住失望，但是语气还是泄漏了真实的心意，Tay感觉到了这一点，企图往回找补：“也不是啦…… ”

“你能接受朋友是Gay，和男生恋爱，为什么就不能接受自己是呢？”

Tay苦恼地搓了搓脸：“Nat你说得对，咱俩在一起这件事情，大家总归是要知道的，可是我不知道该怎么开口，也不知道家人和朋友能不能接受，我真的很害怕……”

他一示弱，Lee就心软得一塌糊涂，他起身环抱住Tay，柔声说：“我明白P’Tay的顾虑，出柜不是一件容易的事情，这些我都知道，我也不会再在这件事情上逼你了。”

“我不是这个意思Nat……”

“但其实我还想和P’Tay说一件事情。”

“什么？”

“昨天我和妈妈坦白了我们的事情。”

重磅炸弹一条接一条，Tay惊讶地睁大眼睛：“你说了…… ？那、那阿姨怎么说？”

Lee露出笑意：“我以为妈妈会很生气，但是她没有，她说她早就有预感了，说你是个难得的好人，就是运气太差了，让我好好照顾你。”

“真的啊？”Tay半信半疑。

Lee啄了啄Tay的唇瓣，与他四目相对：“真的。”

Tay抿紧双唇，陷入了沉思。

（四十五）

第一个出柜实验对象当然是P’Muk。

Tay忐忑不安地在下班时间给姐姐发了一条消息：“P’Muk，我恋爱了。”

“哦嚯？”对方发了一个饶有兴趣的表情。

“你旁边有人吗？”

“等一下哈。”

过了一会，姐姐又发来一条：“好了，现在没有了。要视频吗？”

Tay向她发送了视频请求，对面很快接通了。

屏幕上出现了P’Muk的脸，她满脸好奇：“怎么回事？你这个老大难怎么就突然就脱单了？แฟน是谁啊？”

“P见过的。”

“哈？”

“Lee，有印象吗？你还夸过他帅的。”

“等等！”P’Muk把手机拿开了点，露出难以置信的表情，“Lee？你的同事Lee Thanat？演BoyForRent的那个Lee Thanat？”

“对……”

P’Muk陷入了沉默，好久才说：“Tawan，你是Gay对吧？”

Tay噎了一下：“呃，如果Gay的定义是喜欢同性的话，是的，我是Gay。”

“唔……不知道为什么我一直就有这种感觉。”P’Muk长出了一口气，“看来我的GayDar还是很准的呐。”

“P一直就有这种感觉哦？”

“我是你的P’Sao诶，当然会有感觉了。”

“那妈呢？”

“就……你不是一直没有恋爱吗？无论介绍给你多可爱的女孩子都不动心的样子。”

“呃。所以呢？”

“妈有一次就偷偷问我，Tawan你是不是不喜欢女生，特别是有一阵子你和N’New走得很近的时候，妈就怀疑你是不是喜欢人家。”

不得不说女人的第六感准得可怕。

“……没想到你喜欢的是N’Lee啊。N’Lee这么帅的男孩子，你是怎么追到手的？”

“我没追他啊，是他追的我。”

“什么？！”

Tay的语气里不禁有一丝嘚瑟：“他说喜欢我很久了，问我能不能在一起，我同意了，就这样。”

P’Muk神色震惊：“你这家伙桃花运怎么这么好？话说回来，N’Lee到底看上你哪一点了？是倒霉还是傻气？”

“喂P’Muk，我是你亲爱的N’Chai诶？”

“好啦好啦，N’Lee是个好孩子，多多珍惜他，别总是一天到晚和朋友出去疯了，知道了吗？”

“知道了知道了。那爸妈那边……”

“爸妈还有弟弟那边你不用太担心，你也别一下子就全摊牌了，我先去给他们打打预防针，OK吗？”

“呃呃，拜托P了。”

结束视频，Tay感觉身上前所未有的轻松，肩上仿佛卸掉了一副重担。

The truth will set you free.

原来这句话是真的。

他打开和Lee的对话框，输入：“在干嘛？”

对面几乎秒回：“乐队在排练。”

“嘿咦，你不专心！我要告诉姥姥。”

“还不是P’Tay太让人分心。”

Tay回了个白眼的表情。

“说正经的，我和P’Muk坦白了。”

“P怎么说？”

“她说她早有预感。”

“那就是没有反对？”

“呃。”

“我很高兴。”

“待会一起吃晚饭？”

“好。”

另一边，Lee收起手机，一抬头，才发现大家都在看他。

“是Tay吧？”姥姥率先发问。

“不是。”Lee企图否认。

Gunsmile最爱起哄，这次当然也是身先士卒：“P’Lee你的表情已经出卖你了。”Lee Thanat此刻整个人都笼罩在粉红滤镜中，俊美的脸上是难以抑制的笑意。

“这么明显吗？”Lee摸了摸自己的脸，“不好意思啊大家。”

姥姥走到Lee身边，怜爱地摸了摸他的后脑勺：“哦豁～道歉干嘛？Tay那家伙终于开窍啦？”

Ssing也加入了吃瓜群众的队伍：“对哦P’Lee，theory of leetay总算是有结果啦？”

Lee神情困惑：“你们……都知道了？”

姥姥手一摊：“我早就知道了。”

“我也……”P’Guy紧跟其后，“Thanat你表现得太明显了，想不知道也很难。”

“那其他人…… ”

TopTap补上了最后一击：“在场所有人都知道了。”

Lee张了张嘴，一时说不出话来。

姥姥拍了拍他的肩：“放心啦，我没有跟别人说过，但其他人看没看出来，我就不能保证了。”GMM多少人精，一个个火眼金睛的能看不出来吗？

Lee双手合十，请求道：“P’Tay可能还需要一点时间，请大家先不要让他知道你们知道了，可以吗？”

“嚯……我倒是迫不及待看Tay的表情了，一定很精彩。”姥姥最爱看Tay出糗。

“姥姥……”Lee难得撒了个娇。

“好吧好吧。”姥姥立刻心软了，双手圈住Lee，“看在我最爱的P’Lee的份上。”

（四十六）

自从确定了Lee和Tay在恋爱这件事，Ssing看两个人的感觉就不一样了。虽然他们的相处和之前也没有什么本质不同，但在现在的Ssing的眼中，两个人只要在一块，整个空间就充满了粉色泡泡。

佛祖啊，他似乎……get到磕CP的快乐了。

特别是这一刻，P’Tay在大庭广众之下偷偷拉住了P’Lee的手。

P’Tay也太大胆了吧。Ssing暗暗想，想不到老实人的P’Tay也有这么会的时候啊。

站在他前面的Lee却很清楚，Tay只是看不见在乱摸而已，为了防止他继续乱摸，他赶紧把手伸了过去让Tay拉着，同时换了个姿势掩饰自己的不自然。

Lee在心里默默叹气——这家伙大概是想安慰他吧，就是笨拙地用错了方式。

一如既往地So Tay啊。想到这里，Lee的营业笑容变得更真诚了些。


	17. Part 17

（四十七）

一切都进行得十分顺利，两个人分别向经纪人坦白了恋情。P’Yui虽然有些头疼，但也表示了理解——Tay早就到了该恋爱的年纪，要求他保持单身才显得不近人情——只是要求他们不可以向粉丝公开。

“呐，这是最后底线，恋爱不能影响工作，明白吗？其实也是为你们两个人好，其他人公开之后遭遇了什么，不用我多说了吧？本人也好，公司也好，都遇到了很大的麻烦。”

不用指明，Tay也知道说的是谁：“我知道，P放心。”

“还有啊，虽然恋爱是Tay你的私事，但你最好还是主动和New去沟通一下。”

Tay面露犹豫：“我不知道该怎么和他开口。”

“Tay啊，有些时候呢，真相虽然会伤害感情，却还是主动说出来更好。”

“P’Yui……？ ”Tay听出了P’Yui的话外之音。

P’Yui叹了口气：“你和New，其实我早就看出来了。我们也认识很多年了吧？一直以来，Tay就跟我的亲弟弟一样，P知道，你是个善良的人，New也是，就算New一时和你生气，最后他也会理解的，好好和他沟通，这对你们两个人来说都好。”

“呃，我知道了。”

Lee在办公室外的走廊等他：“P’Yui怎么说？”

“P没说什么啦，就是要对粉丝保密而已。”

Lee松了口气：“P’Yui没生气就好。”

Tay拍了拍Lee的肩膀：“安心啦，谈恋爱又不是犯罪，有什么大不了的。”

“这是P’Tay你说的哦？”

“呃，我说的，怎么啦？”

“P’Pam也知道了。”

“嘿咦！Lee Thanat！又是你说的？？”Tay没忍住打了一下Lee。

“不是我，之前去冲绳的时候姥姥就看出来了。”

“还有呢？你一次性给我个痛快吧，还有谁也知道了？”

“Sing，Gunsmile，P’Guy，TopTap……”

“行了行了别说了……”Tay一抬手阻止他继续报人名，“你就告诉我公司里还有谁不知道吧？”

“……”

“……全公司都知道了？”

“应该也不至于，但我猜挺多人都知道了吧。”

Tay沉默了。

“P’Tay？”Lee试探着喊了一声。

“让我一个人冷静一下。”Tay机械地转身，自己同手同脚了也没发现。

“P’Tay去哪？”Lee拉住他的手。

“厕所。”Tay回头，“不许跟过来！”说完就甩开他的手，一溜烟跑开了。

看着Tay的身影消失在转角，Lee有些无奈：要他这么快接受事实确实是为难他了，想必在他那尚算平静的外表下，内心此刻已经是火山爆发了吧？

“P’Lee，P’Tay怎么啦？”Earth刚好路过，看着Tay火急火燎的样子不由得问了一句。

“他受了点刺激。”

“什么刺激？”

“呃……就……他刚知道自己已经在半个公司面前出柜了。”

“啊……”Earth了然地点点头，“那要我去开导开导P'Tay吗？”

“不用了，”Lee摇头，“谢谢呐Earth，让他自己冷静一下吧，P’Tay会想开的。”

（四十八）

New是Tay的朋友中最后知道的几个人之一。出于心照不宣的默契，最早知道两人恋情的几个人谁也没有在New面前主动提起这件事。

最后还是Singto无意间泄漏了，Off立刻给他一个眼神示意他不要再继续说下去了，只是却已经太晚了。

New立刻反应过来：“你的意思是，Tay在和Lee交往吗？”

“不是……”Singto企图挽回一下，向来镇定的他很少有这样慌乱的时候。

“P确定自己没有听错，Singto可不要说谎骗我。”

“呃……好吧。”Singto叹了口气，“P’Tay和P’Lee确实在一起了。”

“多久了？”

“这个我不太清楚。”Singto向Off投去求救的眼神，Off却默默退开了。

除了当事人，他可以说是全公司唯一一个完全了解事情全貌的人了。

Tay跟他倾诉过的学弟的故事，毫无疑问就是Tay本人的遭遇，A是New，B是Lee。Tay啊真有你的，还信誓旦旦地说学弟不是自己，演得连他都信了，现在可不就业力反噬了？

他爱看戏但讨厌沾染是非，这么棘手的事情，还是丢给Tay Tawan自己处理吧。

但本着他和Tay的Pengyou Love，Off还是给Tay发了条Line提醒他：“New知道了。”

“知道了？知道什么了？”那边Tay对着手机还没反应过来，New就冲到了面前。

“Tay，有空吗？我要和你谈一谈。”

Tay有些懵：“好啊，但，是关于什么啊？”

New一把拉住Tay，在众人惊异的目光下把他往休息室带，Hin力气大得惊人，都把他拽疼了。

Tay一边被他拖着走一边抱怨：“Ai’New，轻一点啊喂，你弄痛我了！”

New一把关上休息室的门：“你跟Lee是不是在一起了？”

Tay正在揉手腕，听了这话，愣了愣，却也没有否认：“……你知道了？”

“你是不是打算一直瞒着我？为什么我几次问你你却说不是？”

“我没有啊……我们是之后才……”Tay试着解释一下。

New大声地打断了他：“为什么要对我撒谎？！”

“我……”

“我还以为你真的很大度、不计较，原来是你早就跟Lee谈了恋爱，心虚而已。我把你当好朋友，什么都没有瞒着你，你呢？Tay Tawan，你就是这么一个虚伪的人吗？”

即使对New已经没有那种爱意，这番话还是深深地刺痛了Tay的心。

“你觉得我虚伪是吗？”他不再想要解释或者辩解什么，“是，我是和Lee在一起了，好几个月了，就这样。”他们和其他情侣并没有什么区别，也没有想要伤害任何人，为什么就不能被允许呢？

“就这样？”New瞪大眼睛，“同样是恋爱，凭什么我和Kik就要被网暴，你和Lee就可以摘得干干净净？”

Tay平静地凝视着愤怒的New，曾几何时，这颗心是如何地被New牵动啊，他曾赋予他那么丰富的感受：悸动、快乐、欣喜、焦虑、恐惧、痛苦……可现在，所有的这一切都消失了，只剩下疲惫和失望。

“如果你非觉得，必须要同等才公平的话，就跟粉丝公开我恋爱的事情好了。我只求你，不要把Lee牵扯进来。”

“你干嘛这样保护他？”其实话一出口，New就后悔了，就算再生Tay的气，他也不可能向粉丝公开Tay和Lee的恋情。

Tay冷笑了一声：“他是我的แฟน，我想保护他，这很难理解吗？”

“你…… ”

“如果这就是你要和我谈的事情，我想我们也没什么可谈的了。Khun New，请你不要因为个人问题影响工作。”

Tay一把拉开休息室的门，走了出去。

也许爱的源起是不理性的，但爱的终结却常在痛苦的思考之后，从Tay离开这个房间的这一刻起，他便彻底放下了对New的感情。

Lee的消息来得很快：“我听人说，New找你谈了？”

“谁给你通的风啊？Off吗？”

“不是P’Off啦。所以你们谈得怎么样？”

“谈崩了。”

Lee发了个震惊的表情，然后又发：“P’Tay你现在还好吧？”

“还好。他又不能吃了我，我能有什么事？”

“不是问这个，你现在是不是很难受？”

“还好吧，该来的总会来的。”Tay回复。虽然心里闷闷的，却没有那种天崩地裂的难受劲儿。

“那之后呢？”

“什么？”

“你准备怎么办啊？”

“我又不是神通广大的佛祖，只能等New自己想通了。”

Lee发了个难过的表情。

“你难受什么呀？”明明Lee才是最想把恋情告诉New的那个人吧？

“P’Tay难受，我怎么高兴得起来。真想立刻过来陪你。可是现在还没下班。”

“给我好好拍戏！”

“呃呃。”


	18. Part 18

（四十九）

人类的心理韧性真的超乎想象。Tay以为自己怎么也会低落一阵的，但是没过两天他又恢复如常了，还去录了一期《姥姥和孙子们》的特别篇。

大概人类就是靠这种健忘和乐观的天性才延续下来的吧，睡过一觉，就可以把痛苦都甩到脑后，好像从来没有受到伤害那样活着。

尽管在场的每个人都知道Lee和他的关系，但是大家的态度也并没有什么特别，这着实让Tay松了一口气。

“刚刚P’Tay跳得好可爱。”录制一结束后，Lee就凑到Tay身边，对Tay说。

“是吗？跟N’Jan比呢？”

“你比她更可爱，可爱到想把你藏起来，不让任何人看到。”

“又在说骚话了，快闭嘴吧。”Tay露出嫌弃的表情。

“Ai’Tay！”Pompam插了进来，圈住Lee，“不许欺负我的P’Lee。”

“姥姥，明明是这个人先……”

“闭嘴！”姥姥傲娇地瞪了一眼Tay，转过去和风细雨地对Lee说：“那Lee觉得我怎么样？”

“姥姥什么时候都可爱。”

Tay瘪了瘪嘴，在姥姥背后露出了一个不服气的表情，看得Lee笑弯了腰。

2019年剩余的日子就在忙忙碌碌打打闹闹中过去了。2020年开始后没多久，Covid-19的阴影就笼罩了全世界，GMMTV的许多事务也不得不停了下来，但Tay的生活中到底还是发生了一点好事——他那延期许久的新房子总算是造好了。

“有空吗？过来帮我搬家？”Tay给Lee发消息。

“好啊，但，你没有叫搬家公司吗？”光靠两个人搬似乎有点吃力呢。

“有啊，他们负责搬家，你负责搬我。”

Lee回得很快：“好。”后面跟着一个笑脸。

Lee开车到Tay家楼下的时候，Tay正大包小包地往下走，怀里还抱着那盆金香木。小树已经长到了半人高，Tay抱着花盆的姿势实在有点滑稽，像只青蛙，Lee靠着车笑得前俯后仰，被Tay狠狠地瞪了一眼：“还不快过来帮忙。”

“来了来了。”Lee过去帮忙，把行李放进了后备箱，花盆则安置在后排：“为什么不让搬家工人一起搬了啊？”

“因为这些都是我的宝贝，不能随便让人碰。”

“哦豁～P’Tay这样好像Gollum啊。”

“你才像Gollum！”Tay打了他一下，“我至少也是Smaug好吧！”

就算被打了心里也还是很甜蜜，Lee顺着Tay的话往下说：“行，你是泰国Smaug。”

（五十）

Tay的新家建得很美，庭院里草木葱茏，只有在靠近大门的地方留出了一块小小的地皮。Tay就打算把那盆金香木移栽到这里。

两个人挖坑填土，搞了好一阵，才把小树安置妥当了，Lee和Tay站在金香木前，好像一对父母看着孩子，竟有种说不出的成就感。

Lee擦了擦额头的汗：“不知道它会长到多高呢？”

“嚯——这种树据说能长到三十米高呢。”Tay扬起脸，论查资料他可是内行。

“不知道我能不能看到它长得那么高。”

“那得好多好多年呐。”

于是两个人不约而同地沉默下来。远方吹来一阵温暖湿润的风，在让社会沉寂的covid疫情中，自然界依然是一丝不苟又生机勃勃地运作着。

好一会，Lee才重新起了话头：“P’Tay怎么想呢？你说那个时候我们还在一起吗？”

“你要听实话还是谎话？”

“实话。”

Tay歪了歪头：“我不知道。”

Lee的神色里有些失望，笑容也顿时勉强了起来——Tay Tawan果真是一点也不浪漫。

可是，这就是P’Tay啊，想到这里，Lee也释然了：“是啊，谁能预言未来呢？”

Tay拍了拍Lee的肩膀，手上沾的泥土把Lee的白色卫衣弄脏了，他也丝毫没有在意：“但是呢，有首歌我想送给你。”

“什么？”

Tay唱了一句：“重要的事情是，我们还在一起，未来的事情还没发生。”

Lee困惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“สิ่งสําคัญ（重要的事），没印象吗？”

Lee会意，重又微笑起来。

“说出来。”

“哈？”

“爱我你就大声说出来啊P'Tay。”

Tay傲娇地扭开头：“不要。”说完就转身往屋子里走。

Lee亦步亦趋地跟上：“为什么不要？”

Tay伸出一根手指：“呐，供大于求呢，货物就会变得廉价，爱也是一样。”

“哼，P’Tay也太小气了！”

“知道什么叫见好就收吗？”

“知道什么叫待价而沽吗？”

Tay气鼓鼓地像个仓鼠：“嚯Lee Thanat，不要觉得自己长得好看就肆无忌惮。”

Lee凑到他跟前：“这么说P’Tay觉得我长得好看咯。”

“呃，你长得好看本来就是事实啊，”Tay翻了个白眼，“对了，这周日你有空吗？妈让我带你回家吃饭。”

……

爱是永久的吗？

童话里会写，公主和王子从此幸福地生活在了一起。

但，爱是永久的吗？显然谁也无法做出保证。

如果你问Tay，爱是什么？可以持续多久？信仰科学的他会告诉你，激情的爱是发生在大脑中的神经递质风暴，大约只能持续3-6个月。

可是，他和Lee不是也走到这里了，对吗？

就让时间给出自己的答案吧。

“只能说这么多

全心全意地爱着你

让爱绕紧我们的心

直到分离的时刻。”

……

这是独属于TayTawan的浪漫呀。


End file.
